


Shadowed in Silk

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, Explicit Language, Futuristic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Spy!Levi, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, spy!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: Eren and Levi are two of the Legion's finest spies in all aspects save one: they can't get along with each other.When a string of kidnappings point to a larger black market operation, the two of them are tasked with fixing the problem. As if personal problems weren't the only issue, the roles they're assigned - a smuggler and slave - only make things worse.Will they be able to successfully complete the mission while keeping personal feelings at bay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut everyone! The tags might point to a darker story, but that's not due to Levi or Eren; it's due to the world and environment they're in. As one reader described it, think Sin City. Other examples would be Gotham (Batman/Gotham) or Omega (Mass Effect).
> 
> _As always, any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated (and increase my motivation to write)!_
> 
> P.S. Thanks B for help on the synopsis and title!
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will contain a little more description than usual to build the world and set the tone for their mission. Action starts thereafter.

Breathing in deeply, Eren pressed on the comm.

“Who is it?”

“Eren Jaeger reporting.”

“Come in.” The door to the office slid open with a faint hiss. The room bisected in two: a primary office and a small lounge area on the left where one could discuss casual matters. Eren had only been in the side chamber once when he first arrived and had to complete some papers.

Between the two chambers lay a softly glowing tank filled with sea dancers, luminescent jellyfish-like creatures from the distant planet of Vesi. Gently fluttering about, they propelled themselves by expanding and contracting their translucent milky bodies, tentacles weaving through the water like ribbons. The only method to distinguish the individual sea dancers were from the faint accents on their tentacles, some in pale rose or baby blue and others in vibrant crimson or gold. Many loved and kept them as pets, mesmerized by their flowy, delicate beauty. But they weren’t harmless. On the contrary, they were quite dangerous. One prick from their hidden stingers could paralyze an adult man with ease.

The opposite side of the office, to his right, was tame in comparison. The shelves were crammed full of with framed commendations, antiques, and books. Eren didn’t get the purpose of keeping physical copies of books. Everything existed digitally. But the commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin, had an obsession with outdated books the same way on of his best friends, Armin, did. The latter often asked him to bring back rare collectibles such as books whenever he went on missions.

Walking forward, he scanned his surroundings, before his eyes landed on the tall, blond commander of the Scouting Legion. Eren could feel the sharp blue eyes watching his entry as he saluted, pumping a fist over his heart before speaking.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you for coming.” Erwin nodded, gesturing at a chair. “Please, sit.”

Pulling the closest seat, Eren sat down, glancing at the other occupant of the room. A short dark-haired man, Levi, lounged on a chair, his expression blasé and unconcerned. Levi had not bothered to acknowledge his entry, but Eren knew he was well-aware of his presence.

“Levi, Eren,” Eren stiffened as he was addressed, “as you might know, we have received an increasing number of reports of smuggling and the illegal transportation of goods and services into Sina. We suspect much of it is going to Karan, one of the fringe planets.”

Paradis one of the smaller clusters in Eldia, comprised of three sectors: Maria, Rose, and Sina. There had been a fourth, Marley, but a century ago, a solar flare from Marley’s sun had rendered the sector uninhabitable. Of the three remaining sectors, Rose was sandwiched between Maria and Sina. Rose had a close and harmonious relationship with Maria; the councils often working together to defend against intergalactic threats. Oppositely, Rose’s proximity to Sina made it the ideal target for any smugglers, traffickers, and pirates. Every year, a large sum had to be diverted to dealing with threats from that side. While most threats were eliminated before becoming a problem, it was difficult to catch everyone sneaking through the wide emptiness of space.

In his distant memory, Eren could recall visiting Karan as a child with his father. Eren had spent his childhood with his father, who worked as a doctor, traveling from sector to sector in Paradis to provide medical aid to those in need. He never knew his mom; she had died when he was only a baby. They had eventually settled down Shiganshina, a small colony on in Rose, when he was around ten. Sadly, a couple of years after moving, a group of raiders had paid a visit, raiding the clinic and murdering his father in the process. The raiders were captured soon after, but their imprisonment did not change the fact his father was dead. He lived with some family friends for a year until he was sixteen, before enlisting in Rose’s military.

“…There’s also been an increase in missing persons, particularly from the outlying colonies. In fact, just that last week, border patrol detained a ship carrying eight young women, bound and gagged in cages, on route to Sina. Sadly, we have no way of tracking their final destination. The crew didn’t know where they were going until after leaving Rose. It’s also possible that there are multiple groups at work.” Erwin breathed in, rubbing his temples as he did.

“Sina refuses to cooperate. They say it’s our problem, which brings us here.” He looked up, eyes serious and every inch the strategist he was renowned for being. “I want the two of you to identify the members of the slave trading ring and black market operations in Karan.”

Being on the fringes, Karan had always operated independent of the law. A few decades ago, the Sinean military attempted to enforce a few rules. While on the face it seemed successful, much of that was propaganda. Sinean became the language of choice, but anyone in the intelligence business knew that Karan still operated and governed itself. The locals continued using Karanese, and unless one was born or had spent a long time there, it was impossible to pick up. The cesspool of human filth was merely covered up by a thin veneer.

Despite Sina’s efforts, Karan’s reputation of seedy and illegal activities persisted. It was the perfect hideaway for those on the wrong side of the law. And the Underground was where the worst of the worst came from. Murder, rape, and theft were commonplace, and no sane person would dare step foot on the wretched place. It was a dark fortress with layers behind layers, and no one knew how deep it went.

“I don’t have to stress how important this is. While I don’t expect you to be able to get rid of everyone involved,” Eren shot Levi a look as the other man snorted. As confident as Eren was in his abilities, taking down such a large operation would be extremely difficult. Levi might be more experienced, but did he seriously think he could take on an entire cartel?

Erwin ignored their reactions as he continued, “it would take more resources than we have and risk a galactic incident to take them down. What I want is to uncover how they’re getting their product and people from Rose. Someone has hands on too many strings and I suspect that they also have people in Rose in their pocket. I want to know who they are, and if possible, to get rid of them quietly.”

‘This mission will not be easy as we don’t know how long you will be undercover for. Karan is completely beyond our jurisdiction. Evidence suggests Sina is aware of the problem and some nobles are even in cahoots with them. Whether they are being blackmailed or cooperating out of their own volition is unclear, but it makes the situation a delicate one. I don’t need to tell you the repercussions if you are found out as members of Rose’s military.” Erwin solemn stare spoke volumes. “If you don’t believe yourself up to it, let me know now so I can make alternative arrangements.”

It came as no surprise that Erwin had selected him to be on the mission. Rarely did people travel to Karan, and he was one of the few who had. It had been more than ten years ago, but Eren could still recall a few fragments of past. The biggest one being his dad’s concern for his safety. His dad’s beneficiary had offered them accommodations on an independent vessel orbiting Karan. Most patients they treated were on the spaceship, but once in a while they would drop down to interact with those in the safer areas. Eren had spent most of his time talking to recovering patients and the medical staff, picking up both Sinean and Karanese in the process. While he was severely out of practice with both languages, it was better than nothing.

“Yes, sir.” Eren nodded and Levi grunted his agreement as Erwin pulled out two thin datapads and handed them over.

“Here are your mission briefs. Read through and let me know what you think. I’m hoping to send you two out before the end of the week. The sooner this is dealt with the better it’ll be.”

There was the quiet sound of papers as he skimmed the information. The gist of the mission was clear. Scrolling down, Eren’s eyes immediately zoomed in onto the phrases “human smuggling,” “undercover,” and “pet.” Although he had some qualms about working undercover in the shady underworld, it was his job. What irked him most was that he would be partners with the emotionless bastard, Levi Ackerman, and posing as said asshole’s ‘pet.’ It wasn’t uncommon for two members to go on co-op missions, and he had done so before, but this time it annoyed him. To make matters worse, Levi fucking Ackerman would be the lead operative on the mission.

“Excuse me sir, but why do I have to work under _him_?” Eren shot a look of barely veiled disdain at the shorter, dark-haired man sitting on the neighboring chair. He knew he was barely maintaining professional composure, but Levi Ackerman had always rubbed him in the wrong way with his callous disregard for human emotions.

The inelegant snort emitted only incensed Eren more as he stared at Erwin, refusing to look at Levi.

There was no question that the two of them did not get along; or rather that Eren loathed Levi. It was also different from the fights he had with Jean Kirstein. His arguments with Jean were more on the level of childish immaturity, while it was more one-sided when it came to Levi. Levi barely reacted to most things and that blasé, apathetic attitude only riled Eren up even more. He knew it was his pride speaking, but Eren would never forget those stone-cold eyes as Levi walked away without a word after beating him in sparring.

“Three reasons, Eren.” Erwin held up three of his fingers. “First, Levi is from Karan and speaks the language. He may still have contacts in the area. Two, we need someone who not only looks the part, but can also understand the language. You might not speak Karanese fluently, but only one or two others can and they are currently assigned elsewhere. Finally, your complexion and appearance are perfect for the job. Many of the missing people are youthful looking, mostly in their twenties, and you fit the profile.”

Eren cringed a little at the last reason. Twenty-nine was barely considered an adult when the average person lived to be two hundred. Being able to pose as a recent graduate or a naïve, unassuming student was a great asset for the job. It was surprising how easily people overlooked teens, dismissing them as nobodies. As beneficial as it to appear young, Eren was frequently teased, by the horseface no less, about his baby face. There were others such as Krista who looked and could act the part, but as Erwin explained, Karanese was rarely spoken outside of Karan, nor was it taught at the Academy.

Working knowledge of the language would be helpful, if not necessary, for the mission. One could always use a translator, but a slave found using one would be suspicious. Eren might not need to speak to anyone, as being a pet would mean most wouldn’t think he had two brain cells to rub together. Instead, it put him in a position in which he could eavesdrop and learn secrets that might otherwise remain hidden.

Those reasons made sense, but his emotions got the upper-hand at the thought of being a _sexual_ pet to the asshole next to him.

“But sir…”

“Eren, Hange and I picked you and Levi out after careful deliberation. We can always find someone else, but that will take time and you are the best choice at this time. I know you don’t always see eye to eye with Levi, but I’m hoping you can set aside your differences and work together on this.” Bright blue eyes bored back into his and he had to fight not to be intimidated. Erwin was crafty and even if Eren disagreed, he was sure that the commander would find some way to give him the job. Plus he was much too proud to back down from a mission, even if it left a bitter tang in his mouth.

Rose’s military was split into three divisions. First there was the Military Police, peacekeepers in charge of issues within and on each planet. Second was the Garrison, the largest of the three divisions, responsible for policing the sector, border patrols, and maintaining order. Finally, there was the Scouting Legion, the smallest of the three, with an acceptance of about five percent of graduating recruits a year. The Legion specialized in keeping Rose safe and intergalactic affairs, whether it was espionage and information gathering, going undercover, or assassinations. Missions could easily last several months or longer, with operatives carefully embedded and blending in with the locals. Even though Eren had been on active duty in for more than five years, there were still soldiers he had not met yet since they were deep undercover.

Eren was lucky to be accepted into the Legion, and nothing would stop him from completing the job. Not even Levi Ackerman. Glancing at Levi who had leaned back in the chair with a look of disinterest, Eren turned back towards their superior. “Fine.”

The rest of the meeting went by quickly. It was a standard rundown of the mission parameters, persons and places of interest, potential timeline, contacts, and so on. He had been on enough missions that there was no need for Erwin to explain the importance of getting things done right.

“Eren, wait.” Erwin called out as they were leaving with their mission briefs. Both Eren and Levi turned around, even if it was only the former who was called. “Levi, you can go. I just need to talk to Eren for a little bit.”

“Whatever.” There was a silent stare exchanged as Levi looked back at the commander, studying him, before exiting the room. Eren turned back to face Erwin after the door had slid shut once more.

“What do you need me for, sir?”

“Sit down,” Erwin beckoned. Eren shrugged and sat back down. It sounded important and he liked the idea he was one-upping Levi with the thought of a secret side mission. “As you know, Levi is from Karan, which is both a good thing and a bad thing.” Eren had heard rumors of Levi Ackerman’s heritage, but there had never been anything to substantiate the claim. “However, there is something you need to know. Before you leave, I want you to read this,” in Erwin’s hand was another datapad. Eren was surprised to see it contained classified information about his superior.

“Sir… is this…?”

“Yes, this is highly irregular, but both Hange and I think it wise for you to know some of Levi’s background before going on the mission. This _could_ be completed as a one man op, but part of why we’re sending you there is because we need someone to keep an eye out on him. I need someone who isn’t going to cower at his foul language and isn’t afraid to speak up and prevent Levi’s personal feelings from making a mess of things. I trust him to be professional about it, but there’s no telling how he’ll react if he knows about his uncle.”

“His uncle?” Eren had never heard Levi talk about any family. Then again, they rarely crossed paths. Levi kept to himself and the only times they interacted was when Eren decided to challenge the asshole to a contest. Unfortunately, whether it was shooting, sparring, or using maneuver gear, he still lost.

“It’s all in there.” Erwin nudged his chin at the datapad. “Regardless to say, the contents are to remain between you, me, and Hange. When you’re done reading it, you’re to return it to me immediately. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Saluting, Eren made his way out of Erwin’s office.

Navigating the polished floor with ease, he took the lift down to the sleeping quarters where his feet carried him back to his room. Normally he would have loved to tell Mikasa and Armin his new mission, but they were both on assignment. Armin was elsewhere on the base helping decrypt some messages and Mikasa had left about a month ago to deal with something else in Maria. Irregular schedules were part of the job. At the end of each mission, operatives were given several weeks to readjust to ‘normal’ life. It was also a period to measure the fallout from the operation and assess whether any mop up procedures might require them to head back to the field.

When he first joined the Scouting Legion, Eren was excited to meet some of the best the Legion had to offer. For protection and privacy reasons, no one’s face was publicized. Only those in the Scouting Legion or the military’s top brass knew what they looked like. The Legion’s emblem, a pair of crossed blue and white wings, were rarely found on any uniform or piece of equipment outside of the base. And few even knew where their base was. In the field, everyone was plain clothed to protect their identities. Given how frequently they dealt with intelligence, it made perfect sense to blend in.

The Legion was vaguely divided into four tracks: intelligence, logistics, science and engineering, and operations. The divisions weren’t clear-cut, and all members received training across all skills, but the major difference was the role they played. Intelligence and logistics were the two largest divisions, comprising nearly three-quarters of the Scouting Legion.

Intelligence, where Armin was located, was self-descriptive. They were the ones who gathered intel, compiled and searched for patterns, and masters of decryption. The data for every mission came from intelligence, and all the findings from each mission also went into intelligence. They were the ones who kept dossiers on everyone and everything. It was a constant hub of data transmitted in and out. Most members were not active in the field, but those that were, were masters of decryption, code breaking, and could memorize massive amounts of information. Armin had naturally found his niche here, given his brilliance at analyzing data, whether it was mere scribbles or some coded message.

The primary function of logistics was to oversee operations and make sure things were going smoothly. Working with intelligence, they were the ones to plan and oversee a mission. While they sometimes went into the field, they rarely had direct contact with the targets. Instead, they served as eyes and ears. Field agents in logistics were often embedded for long periods, serving to support ongoing operations, whether as a point of contact or informant.

The role of science and engineering was to provide, develop, and maintain equipment and gear. Any new technology or alien biology was also sent here for analysis. They functioned as a research and engineering facility, coming up technologies such as maneuver gear, fake biometrics to fool any system, and the other fun toys the Scouting Legion had. Everything from their comms to blasters were built and customized by the team.

Finally, there was operations, which was where Eren was. They were the ones who went out into the field to get information and eliminate any potential threats to Rose. Their jobs were the most diverse, and required a fair number of skills. Different members of operations had different skill sets. Some were best at stealth, able to infiltrate a crowded building, eliminate a target or find information, and leave without detection. Others were pros at assassinations and combat, able to take out a large number of targets at once, or to disguise their work to look like an accident. There were also some who specialized in long term undercover operations to gather intelligence on a specific group or suspected traitor.

All members of operations were in good physical and mental health, trained in combat, espionage, and basic hacking. Knowing multiple languages and being able to seamlessly take on another role was necessary skills. Some jobs simply required swooping in to retrieve incriminating evidence or removing a target, whereas longer term missions could require assuming a new identity for months at a time. There were no official specializations within operations, and assignments were determined based on skill set and availability.

Despite the lack of clear separation within the Scouting Legion’s divisions – quite a few members were part of multiple divisions – a few notable members’ names were known.

First was Erwin Smith, the commander, and the only one whose face was publicly known. He didn’t go on any missions, but he had led the Legion for years and continued to impress the public with his shrewd cunning. Erwin oversaw the larger picture and had to tie together disparate missions and pieces of information to benefit the country. Much of the Legion’s rep and secrecy was from his efforts.

After Erwin was Hange Zoe, head of science and engineering and also the vice-commander. Eren had heard their name before joining, but it was only after being part of the team did he realize what a genuine madman Hange was. They rarely left the base, and worked on everything from alien biology to tech research was under their jurisdiction. They were among the best of the best when it came to developing new toxins and drugs or improving existing gear. Despite how busy they were, they were never out of energy, often screaming and making a ruckus about some new discovery or another.

Then there was Mike Zacharius who was in charge of logistics and co-ran intelligence with Erwin. He wasn’t as shrewd as Erwin or talented as Hange, but had the nose of a bloodhound and could literally _smell_ out lies and traitors, often serving triple duty to ensure that those within the Scouting Legion were loyal.

Finally, although he wasn’t the head of operations, there was Levi Ackerman. Levi didn’t command anyone, but he was a specialist and treated with the same courtesy and respect as Hange or Mike. Everyone who was released into the field was vetted by Levi or the squad of instructors he handpicked to oversee operations training. He was undefeated in combat and rumored to be responsible for many mysterious deaths around Rose and in neighboring sectors. What Eren didn’t understand though was how the short, foul-mouthed man was able to be a good spy when he constantly wore a pissed off expression and frightened people away.

When he first joined the Scouting Legion, he had been ecstatic to meet such skilled people, but Eren had not known how much of an asshole Levi fucking Ackerman was. Levi was technically his superior both in rank and experience, but Eren couldn’t forget how much of a bastard the man was. To him, Levi was simply a short asshole with a foul mouth, cleaning obsession, and penchant for shit jokes. The older man was skilled in combat and if he was, as some claimed, responsible for many bodies vanishing, it made getting on his bad side that much more dangerous.

Activating the lock code as he got back to his quarters, Eren tied his shaggy shoulder-length hair behind his head and sat down to reread the mission briefs. Erwin made it clear that they had less than a week to prepare before heading for Karan, and Eren wanted to have everything memorized by then. His mood soured the moment his eyes fell on the line stating that he would be posing as Levi’s _pet_ , a euphemism of being the man’s slave, and moved the datapad away.

He had never done anything so debasing in his entire life. Eren had posed as a servant before to gain information, but never as anyone’s slave. He had half a mind to refuse the mission, but remembering all those kidnapped women made him rethink his decision. Although the mission wasn’t about saving those who were already taken, he could at least prevent more from being stolen away from their loved ones.

Eyeing the second datapad, he wondered what was inside Levi’s file. He had never seen anyone’s file – not even his own – and Eren did not know what to expect. Pressing his thumb to certify his identity, he blinked as a list of personal details popped up. The first screen contained basic facts such as height and weight; Eren was surprised that Levi was heavier than him, he certainly didn’t look it. Swiping to the side, his scowl deepened at large number of successful missions Levi accomplished. Finally, there was a personal history and psych evaluation section.

Pausing for moment, Eren contemplated the ethics of reading Levi’s personal history. It was a breach of privacy. Levi would slaughter him if he found out, but that didn’t dull Eren’s curiosity about his past, particularly given how Erwin had alluded to it earlier.

Flicking his eyes over the first few lines once more, Eren debated with himself whether to continue reading or not. It wasn’t like he had stolen the file though; it had been _given_ to him. For some reason, Erwin had found it valuable and _wanted_ him see it. He would never have laid eyes on the information otherwise. Placing the responsibility squarely on the commander’s shoulders, he gave in to curiosity and began reading in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool morning breeze brushed passed his face as the ball of fire began lighting up the skies in vibrant blue. Dawn had just broken when they set off from headquarters towards the small vessel they would be using to get to Karan.

As much as Levi loathed the prospect of traveling in one, he had asked for a recommissioned junkyard ship. It was nondescript and commonplace. The ship itself was equipped and optimized for fast travel and stealth, but not fancy enough to arouse suspicion. There were hidden modules inside, some of which would store the purported smuggled goods, and the others would hold weapons, ammo, and other needed equipment.

Taking in the reflective coating preventing the Legion’s headquarters from being picked up by satellite scans, Levi wondered how long it would be until he could see the signs of freedom and civilization again. It was still entirely different than the environment he had grown up in.

He escaped Karan when he was seventeen and had never gone back. Although he occasionally used the language or skills from back then, the prospect of returning filled him with a bevy of negative emotions. He left for a reason, and no sane person would ever want to return.

Karan was comprised of two major factions, those from or allied with Sina, and those native to Karan. Sina’s attempt to rule Karan had resulted in the current geopolitical situation. Karan didn’t have the manpower or resources to rid themselves of Sina’s military, and Sina couldn’t be bothered to devote countless resources to reform Karan. The ongoing corruption and political instability in Sina didn’t help. As a result, outside of the surface and central regions, most of Karan operated autonomously. Those on the surface held some respect and were nervous about the military barging in, but lawlessness flourished in the Karanese Underground. Most didn’t live underground, but almost everyone was involved with something illegal whether it was drug trafficking, smuggling, or gang-related activities. The Underground was the place where no rules applied and people fended for themselves.

One of the things fueling the economy of the Underground was the slave trade. Outwardly, Sina had outlawed slavery, but anyone who knew anything about the sector knew it was a joke. The slave market, particularly for sex slaves, was thriving. Many notable politicians or merchants owned slaves under the excuse of ‘humanitarian reasons.’

Levi had grown up learning to rob, steal, and fight in Karan. Reading, writing, and even arithmetic were for those with time and money. He had neither. Survival was the only thing on his mind back then. It was only after he escaped by stealing onboard a trading vessel that he had the luxury to acquire such skills. Going back to _that_ place something he never wanted to do. But work was work.

If he were a betting man, Levi would bet that his uncle was tangled up in whatever shitfest they were diving into. And if so, most, if not all, of his secrets would be dredged up in some form or another. He still had a score to settle with Kenny. The bastard had vanished when he was a teen, but Levi had no doubt that he was still alive somewhere. He wouldn’t believe otherwise unless someone showed him Kenny’s corpse. Kenny Ackerman was a sly bastard, adept at surviving, with the morals of a gutter rat. Blackmail, assault, even murder was fair game for the slimy bastard. Much of what he had learned was taught by his uncle. And as thankful as Levi was for Kenny’s ‘protection,’ he would only ever wish those experiences upon his worst enemy.

His gut suggested he turn back around and refuse the mission. But he wasn’t that weak as to run and hide with his tail between his legs. Levi would have refused had it been anyone else, but both Erwin and Hange knew how much he loathed Karan and would have already taken that into consideration. As much as he disdained Shitty-Glasses’ overly positive attitude and Eyebrow’s calculated machinations, they were the ones in the Legion who knew him well. And if they thought he was the best and capable enough to complete it, then there was some reason behind it.

Which immediately brought him to thoughts about his partner…

Casting a glance to the left of him, Levi looked over the brat he was assigned to work with. He was surprised Eren knew Karanese, but it explained why the two of them were partnered together. Still, he preferred to work alone. Having a partner was sometimes necessary, but all too often, it was a liability. One small misstep could blow a mission apart. And in Karan, that equaled a cruel and brutal death. Levi had no idea what to expect, having never worked with Eren before, but he hoped the kid’s attitude wouldn’t ruin things for them there.

It was easy to see why anyone would want Eren Jaeger as a slave. The brunet was easy on the eyes with his golden sun-kissed skin, a rarity in the Underground, large green eyes, and lithe body. A few modifications to his clothes and demeanor would go a long way. His current shoulder-length messy locks would need to go; a shorter length would highlight those distractingly large eyes and make him look younger.

But looking the part didn’t mean he could play the part. Slaves were obedient, quiet, and trained to obey. The fire in Eren’s eyes and his outspoken manner was drastically different than the deadened eyes Levi had seen before in the Underground. He could play it off as being interested in a pet with a little more fight, but that would only go so far. They needed others to buy into it. And that required some fairly indecent acts in public. The lingering animosity Eren had towards him would only work against them. The shitty brat wasn’t unsubtle about it either. Levi didn’t know the reason for it, though he had some suspicions, nor did he care to find out. As long as Eren was able to play his part in this shitty mission, he would be satisfied. Asking for anything more would be like begging for a miracle.

Apart from a few passing statements of when to depart and what to bring, they hadn’t spoken about the mission since it had been delegated. A conversation of what to expect and a rough plan moving forward was long overdue. Levi hadn’t been to Karan in a long time and much could have changed. They would also need to get a lay of the land, exit plans, and all those pesky but critically important details.

It would take about a week to enter Sina, where they would establish communication with one of the Legion’s Sina logistics teams before heading into the den of the lion. The total trip to their destination would be no more than two weeks. Erwin wanted a report within three months, and approximately a month would be wasted traveling to and from their destination.

There were a few detours Levi wanted to make along the way. It would disguise where they came from and enable them to get a pulse on the rumors floating around behind closed doors. Skipping it for the sake of time was possible, but the more important benefit was establishing his presence. There was no telling whose ears were listening and reputation went a long way in the Underground.

Making precise steps up the ship’s ramp, he focused his attention to the mission ahead. The sooner they had a sense of what was going on, the better. The worst thing that could happen was being unprepared.

 

“Coordinates set. Proceeding with self-navigation. Estimated arrival: 0900.”

Confirming the route one last time, Levi sat back and sighed. Thank god for the self-navigation functionality. There was enough for him to worry about than micromanaging their route. Junkyard and salvage ships often lacked nonessential features, and while any taken in by the Legion were checked over, there was a still a possibility he would have to manually pilot everything. Thankfully, as part of the mission, under the guise a smuggler who traversed from Sina to Rose regularly, he had clearance for multiple entries into Rose as a trading vessel. He had done one mission where the codes were not programmed in, and it had been a pain in the ass clearing his identity each time the patrols dropped by.

The giant blue-green sphere of Trost, the second most populous planet of Rose, had shrunk substantially since their departure. It was no longer possible to make out where the blue ended and green began, much of it blurred by swirling white and greys. Levi still recalled the first time he had laid eyes on the planet. It was the complete opposite of Karan, a reddish brown wasteland, completely unfit for human habitation. Levi couldn’t have been luckier. There were other hurdles he had had to overcome before joining the Scouting Legion, but they were mild in comparison.

Levi was overwhelmed the first time he saw the vast nothingness of space, stretching infinitely beyond one’s perception. Nothing survived in the cold vacuum of space. All it would take was one malfunction of the hanger door opening to expunge the entire crew into the void. The solid ground underfoot was generated by gravity cores installed on vessels and free-floating outposts for the crew’s sake. A simple glitch in navigation of failure in engines could mean days of drifting in space, if not longer. Levi had gotten used to traveling in space, but the prospect of drifting aimlessly was daunting to consider.

Spinning the seat around, he stood up, stretching his limbs as he did. He hadn’t yet spoken to Eren about the mission, but the sooner they were on the same page, the better. He had seen the disgusted looks the brat shot him when they were handed the mission briefs.

“Oi, Jaeger.”

There was no response. Once they had boarded the vessel, Levi had deposited his things and headed for the cockpit, not bothering to check what Eren was up to.

Tapping his fingers absentmindedly on his legs, Levi wondered where Eren had holed up. They rarely crossed paths back on base, but unlike headquarters which was huge, the ship was a small vessel crafted to support up to half a dozen people. And that was only if one counted squeezing into the cramped bunks. It contained all the bare necessities any ship needed, a small kitchen and dining area, Captain’s quarters, living quarters for the drew, and a supply hanger, but no more.

The layout was simple. The flight controls were in the front, engine room and hanger in the back. The lower levels were all engineering and tech-related. The kitchen and bathroom were in the middle, and the living quarters were on the sides of the ship. Of course, being repurposed as a smuggling vessel, there were removable panels with crates of ‘smuggled’ goods throughout. It was unlikely for anyone to board, but any Scouting Legion equipment and tech were also stashed out of sight.

Shoes clanging on the metallic walkway, Levi made a quick stop by the middle of the ship, but there was no sign of the brat. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door to the crew quarters open. The crew quarters, which used to have stacked bunkbeds and sleep four people, had been retrofitted into a small room for two. The lower bunks were replaced with storage space and the upper bunks were lowered.

Flicking on the lights, he found Eren lying down and dozing off.

“Oi, wake up brat.”

“Wha-?”

“Glad to see you’re awake, Jaeger.” He scowled.

“What do you want, Ackerman?” There was a sleepy yawn as Eren sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“We need to talk.”

“Can’t this wait? It’s past midnight.”

“Tch, you can get some sleep after we talk.” It wasn’t as if Levi wanted a serious heart-to-heart, but there was only three days before they would make their first stop.

“Fine then.” Eren rolled out of the bed, stuffing his feet in his boots and stood up. “Let’s go to the kitchen and talk.”

The conversation was easier than Levi had expected. Eren agreed to most of his decisions and made a few suggestions for their route to Karan. But going over inventory, the timeline and objectives, and routine on the ship was the easy part.

The most important and difficult part was the matter of their cover. While it would take two weeks to arrive Karan, they needed to be able to pull it off in less than that. There was no telling whether they would bump into someone from Karan or had ties to the Underground. And it would be a good way to test the waters. Still, before any of that was possible, Levi needed to see what he was dealing with.

Pursing his lips, Levi looked over the chocolate-haired brat. He had strong misgivings and doubts about Eren being a slave. _His_ slave. While his looks fit the role, Eren’s brash attitude and stubbornness would be more than a little prettying up could fix. Most sex slaves were submissive, but the shitty brat was anything but. They had been together for less than a day and Levi felt more like a fucking babysitter than anything.

Sure, he had the looks with his bright green eyes and well-formed body, no noticeable blemishes that Levi had seen, but acting the part was vastly different from looking it. What was needed were sultry looks and obedience, none of which Eren had showed. So far, he had exhibited irritation and insubordination, and it was difficult to imagine anything else. There was only so much wiggle room he had to explain his pet’s behavior if Eren wouldn’t cooperate.

But those were all the conclusions he had drawn in his mind. Levi still needed to see what he was dealing with. And get Eren’s biometrics scanned so he could program it in the holographic displays for use later.

“Strip.”

“What?!” Eren stood up, his eyes glittering angrily as he palmed ion gun.

“I said strip, brat.”

“You might be the lead on this mission, but that doesn’t mean you can boss me around, _Ackerman_.” he hissed. Had Eren not read Levi’s file, he would never have believed the man was only eleven years his senior. He acted much older than he was.

“Fucking brat…” Levi sighed. He should have known this would be difficult. The brat clearly hated him and such an emotional outburst would be a dead giveaway that Eren wasn’t a slave.

But no matter how poorly Eren thought of him, the mission came first.

“I’m not interested in what you look like. I just want to make sure you look the part when we go in next week.”

“Yeah, so? There’s no need for me to strip. I just need to wear something silky and almost see-through, and not speak, right?”

“If you weren’t a pet maybe, but you not only have to look the part, but act it as well. That means shaving all body hair, acting demure, and not talking back.” Levi ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. Fucking Eyebrows should have known better than to ask them to go on a mission together. Especially one that involved the rebellious shit acting like a slave. “This isn’t a fucking game, Jaeger. If I tell you to shit, you shit. If I say to suck my dick, you do it.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you… me sucking on your dick.” Eren muttered under his breath.

Eren giving him head was something Levi never considered until now. He tended to avoid such thoughts as much as possible. Attachments could easily get one killed or blow a mission apart. It was, however, an intriguing idea.

Levi firmly quashed the slight twitch in his pants at imagining Eren on his knees in front of him, eyes wide open in arousal.

“If you want to fuck up and get us killed because you couldn’t do your _job_ , I’ll kill you myself.” He frowned, irritated at his own wayward imagination and at Erwin for saddling him with a brat.

Public indecency should be the least of Eren’s worries. There was very high chance that they would have to put on some shitty dog and pony show in Karan. While many shared slaves, it was all done with permission; slaves were property and using one without permission was akin to thievery. Slaves who didn’t obey were auctioned or sold off, and in some cases tossed on the streets for anyone to use. Levi could use the excuse that he was training Eren to explain his belligerence, but that would only hold up for mild misbehaviors.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, I’m not stripping, you damn pervert.”

Blue-green eyes blazed furiously as they stood there at a standstill. In another context, asking Eren to strip could have led to some interesting results, but as it was, the younger man needed to be comfortable walking around naked or semi-naked, _and_ touched in public. Knowing the mission parameters and what a slave was like was one thing, but actually acting like one was an utterly different.

Karan was unforgiving to most, but particularly merciless towards spies and traitors. Death was preferable to the humiliating torture worse than slaves went through. Underground inhabitants relished in it, often making it a public spectacle and allowing anyone to do anything they wanted until one’s mind broke.

“Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Levi sighed, turning away and walking towards the exit. If the brat wasn’t even able to do the simplest of things in front of him, there was absolutely no chance of the mission succeeding. “We’ll head back tomorrow, and I’ll see if I can get someone who will actually do what they’re told.”

“Wait.” Eren did a double take on hearing the news. “You’re sending me back?”

“No shit. It doesn’t seem like this’ll work, so what’s the point?” Levi supposed he could even input the return journey now. It would mean a couple of wasted days, but it was better than going in half-cocked and expecting a miracle. Unless they were some crime or gang leader’s prized pet or something, slaves were invisible in the Underground. Having Eren in that role while Levi danced and dined the assholes would definitely help. It would mean an extra pair of eyes and ears out for crucial information, as well as a way to get closer to a target. If no replacement was possible, he could also go in by himself.

“You’re the one who told me to strip!”

“I don’t care if you know Karanese, but you clearly don’t know anything about being a slave. If you feel uncomfortable stripping for me, there’s no way you’ll do it with others watching.” He glared at the shitty brat, feeling a headache coming on. It wasn’t as though he was asking the shithead to perform a strip show for fun.

Eren Jaeger might be half a head taller than him, but dealing with the shit was like communicating with a fifteen-year-old in the middle of a temper tantrum, insisting everything go his own way or else. How he managed to complete his other missions was beyond Levi’s understanding. The kid clearly had some attitude issues to work through.

For once, the stubborn shit was nearly catatonic, looking at him with a shell-shocked expression and not saying anything. Grabbing his tea, Levi pivoted smartly, ready to head back to his room when a defeated sigh came from behind him.

“Fine.”

Confused, he turned back around.

“I’ll strip.” Eren clarified. “But, if you try anything funny…”

“Tch, I’m not interested in some shitty brat with attitude problems.” Levi muttered under his breath, feeling himself the subject of a heated green gaze as he did.

The younger man’s apprehension was obvious as stiff fingers reached up to his collar and popped the first button open. Eren’s face slowly darkened, eyes staring straight downwards, with each additional button that was undone. There was a faint rustle as the shirt came off, revealing unblemished sun-kissed skin. It took Eren a much longer time with his remaining clothes, but he eventually gave in, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down.

Face unchanging, Levi appraised the young man standing nervously in front of him. The fire still burned in Eren’s eyes, but it severely attenuated. As for the rest of him…

It would take a good deal of work, but for the first time since they had been assigned the mission, Levi could see a slim chance of success.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren shivered as they entered the Underground. They were only at the edges, but he could feel a chill in his veins as they ventured deeper. All but the most essential supplies were behind in order to scope the area out prior to assuming their roles. The sun had not yet fallen, but the tall buildings made it seem much later in the day. Long, gloomy shadows fell across the street hiding the filth on the streets. He could make out lumpy outlines, some moving, but followed Levi’s lead and ignored them. No words were exchanged as they moved, swiftly making their way deeper into the Underground.

When they had first landed a few hours ago, the seediness had caught him a little off-guard. The landing port was like any other, except for the men dressed in dirty rags making no effort to hide their weapons, a few of them carrying rifles on their backs as they walked. It was worse when moved beyond that.

The sky was ashen red, not a tree or any greenery in sight, obscured by dark grey clouds. Large metal pipes with patches of rust from poor maintenance ran across and around buildings, a testament to patchwork construction. The ground was a hodge-podge of largely of concrete, rock, held together by sheets of metal. Open gratings were everywhere with bursts of steam puffing out at odd intervals. The buildings were decrepit, held together by metal scraps, crumbling at the corners and rusting. There were no animals, only vermin skittering about in the shadows, scavenging whatever scraps they could find.

There were plenty of men gambling, smoking, and a few fucking their slaves on the streets, but there were few females aside from collared slaves. Or if there were around, they had hidden their femininity with cropped hair and bound breasts.

Securing his cloak tighter around his body, Eren followed Levi into the dingy back alley bar. It was a little out of the way, off one of the main roads in the Underground. Not much attention was paid to them as they took a seat in the back corner of the pub. Distaste marred Levi’s expression as well as they sat down. The establishment reeked of sweet and old beer. Eren tried his best not flinch as a loud cry of boorish laugher and rowdy hoots assaulted his ears.

Most of the customers were Terrans, but quite a few of them had implants such as a bionic eye or fake arm. Outside of medically approved ones, most humans didn’t use implants as prolonged use led to metal toxicity and neural shock. The implants the mercenaries were sporting were certainly not for medical use. A handful of patrons were also clearly from other sectors. Eren spied at least one with a forked tongue, a Krall, and two Quen, distinguishable from the bony flesh jutting out of their shoulders like spiked pauldrons.

A heavy-set woman lumbered towards them, dismissing the jokes her customers played with practiced ease as she made her way over.

“What’ll you be havin’?” Her entire being radiated displeasure, facing them with her arms crossed. It was easy for Eren to sympathize. Being stuck in the Underground, having to serve uncouth louts, and deal with unwanted sexual advances was something he would never want to do.

These days, in Rose, many newer restaurants and bars were serviced by droids. They were efficient, and one didn’t have to schedule breaks, pay them, or deal with dissatisfied customers either. Of course, as their functionality was limited, there were tasks that a droid couldn’t perform. Even so, they were fairly expensive and only the wealthiest individuals could own a personal droid.

“Two tankards of ale, bread, and whatever meat or cheese you have. And a room, preferably with a window, for the night.” Eren sat there, listening, as the guttural language rolled out of Levi’s tongue as though he had always lived there.

Since their dive into the Underground, the guttural accent had grown stronger and more difficult to keep up. Eren was severely out of practice, and he had left all the talking to Levi. The less of an impression he left on the locals, the better. Once they figured out an entry point, he would have to assume his new role. And it was best if no one knew who he was or what he looked like beforehand.

“That’ll be seventy creds.”

Eren furrowed his brow as Levi pulled out a small pouch from his belt and handed her a silver token instead of paying electronically. It was rare to see physical currency these days. People in Rose and Maria paid with credits or e-wallets linked to the bank; the only time physical money was used was because it was untraceable. “Add a breakfast for the morning, will you?”

“Will do. Thankee, sirs.” She offered them a full-mouthed smile, showing off her yellowed teeth. “I’ll be back with ya’ food and ale.”

She came back a couple of minutes later with their dinner. The two mugs of ale hitting the table with a large thud sloshing over the table. It was followed by a plate of food and a small card was handed over to Levi. “Ya’ room’s at the end of the hall on the third floor.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, if ya need anything, Berza’s the name.” She left the way she came, with a lumbering gait and catcalls streaming behind her.

Levi grabbed one of the crudely hacked slices of bread and sniffed at it. A small grimace spread across his face, but it passed quickly as he took a bite out of it and chewed. Eren was surprised the renowned clean-freak who obsessed even over the tiniest speck of dust had no misgivings and dug in as though it was normal.

Naturally, Levi caught him staring and glared.

“What are you staring at me for? Eat.”

“Bu–” The food didn’t look awful, just unpalatable after the freshly baked rolls they had back in headquarters. There were no forks and knifes or napkins either.

“Didn’t you learn how to blend in, Jaeger? Now eat.” Levi shoved a piece of bread in his direction.

Plucking the crusty bread from Levi’s fingers, he stared at it for a long moment before tearing a chunk off with his teeth. Even the god-awful rations they received on missions were more appetizing. There was no way the bread was fresh. It had to be a couple days old judging by how hard, dry, and stale it was. Each chew took effort, sucking the moisture from his gums as he tried to break down the crusty mouthful. At least it didn’t taste moldy.

Eren grabbed the tankard of ale, nose twisting at the sharp acetic scent, and took a gulp of the dark brown beverage. Hiding his pinched expression, he took another sip, letting the ale rejuvenate his dehydrated palate. It wasn’t as horrible as the bread, but it still pretty bad, strongly resembling the bitter rinds of lemons. The meat and cheese were similarly disgusting. The meat was overly salted and tasted more like smoke than anything else, while the cheese was dry and hard, resembling soured milk with none of the milk flavor.

Raising the ale to his lips again, Eren took the opportunity to discreetly scan the premises. The inside was like any tavern or bar in the universe, except for the atmosphere. It was oppressive, grungy, and reeked. On the other side of the main room, two males played with a young female, her clothing ripped and breasts exposed. She was likely a half-breed, a cross between a human and another alien species, given her feline features and furred ears. At least half a dozen others were cheering them on as one of them savagely squeezed her breasts causing her to cry out. But her voice was drowned out by raucous laughter and boisterous voices calling for more.

“I can’t believe they’re doing that.” He hissed, kicking Levi under the table.

Levi had noticed the scene the moment they entered, but there was nothing they could do. His eyes flashed warningly at the nosy brat to drop the matter. These scenes were normal here, and the sooner Eren acclimated to them, the better. Between prostitution, rape, and drugs, the Underground was a hotbed for all sorts of seedy activities.

“You’d better not be ignoring me, bastard.” Eren jabbed, green eyes flashing.

“Calm the fuck down, brat.”

“Don’t call me a brat. I’m going over there.” Levi immediately clamped his hand on the overly eager brat’s arm, forcing him to stay down. That was the problem with brats; they tended to act without thinking. It was surprising how Eren hadn’t gotten himself killed previously. “Let me go, asshole. We need to help her.”

“And do what? Blow your cover?” He whispered harshly. It wasn’t that he didn’t care or wanted to watch what was happened. But rescuing her would only draw attention onto them. It was survival of the fittest down here, and saving others would get one killed.

“But Levi… I can’t just sit here and watch her get assaulted!”

“Sit your ass down, Jaeger.” Levi commanded, leveling a stern glare at the rebellious shit willing to destroy what little progress they had made thus far. Green eyes blazed at him, but he didn’t relent. “Why do you think we’re here? To save one person? What you’re seeing is just the tip of the fucking iceberg, so unless you want to report back to HQ and tell them you fucked up since you wanted to play hero, calm the fuck down and get used to it.”

There was a tense moment in which he thought the shitty brat was going to ruin the mission before it even started, before Eren relaxed his arm and lowered his head. Bringing back his hand, Levi took a sip of the nasty-ass draught they served, and pretended as though everything was normal. It tasted like rat’s piss, but they couldn’t afford to draw undue attention to themselves. The rest of the food was similarly seasoned, but he forced it down his throat. It was a far cry from the fare they had back at headquarters, but it was far easier to stay inconspicuous at some dingy alehouse until they could establish their identities properly.

As bad as Levi felt for her, Eren would see much worse by the time they were done in Karan. Their goal was to take down the operation, not just save one life. Eren would have to suck it up and he could only hope the brat would be professional. If there was even a hint of them not being what they said they were, then all chances of success would be thrown out the window.

The plan was to hang low and spend a few days reacquainting themselves to the area before making contact with some of the low-level gangs. From there, they would have to play it by ear. Logistics had mentioned a few informants scattered about, but unlike operatives, those men were merely in it for the coin. Levi wouldn’t trust them blindly, and he certainly wouldn’t rely on any of them to set up accommodations for him. They could always head back to the ship, but that could arouse suspicions. They hadn’t assumed their identities yet but constantly showing up at the docks would make them stick out. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long before they were situated and could begin to work. Just being in Karan made his skin crawl. The sooner things settled, the sooner he could leave the vermin-infested shithole behind.

The easiest would be to assume his birth identity as Rivaille. But it was a risky gamble that could also backfire. While it could open doors, his sudden reappearance would also raise questions. There were no records of him in the sector for years – Levi had been sure to avoid leaving any trace that could be linked back to his birth identity – and suddenly returning out of nowhere would be suspicious. Kenny wasn’t the type to forget, but he doubted others would remember him to the same extent his uncle would. Playing the role of a smuggler who was looking to do business his in his homeland should gain him a little traction on the black market at least.

Before Levi had escaped, he had a few contacts scattered throughout the putrid hellhole. Most he had met through Kenny, but there had been a handful who hated his uncle and everyone else, trying to improve the living conditions for the orphaned children or slaves. Even if he trusted them then, Levi had no idea whether they could be trusted now. All too frequently, those who wanted to do good would mysterious disappear, sold by their compatriots, or gave into greed and allied with the corrupt merchants.

Maybe he was just looking at it from a different lens, but Karan had changed during his absence. The streets were a little better maintained than before and weren’t crawling with beggars. If one didn’t look too carefully, it almost looked civilized. Everything was still worn and needed repair, definitely unable to compare to the glassy wonders of more well-off planets. But it was not as bad as where he had grown up. Even then, Levi didn’t doubt for a moment that the seediness was gone; it was just better hidden.

Taking another bite of his shitty dinner, Levi vowed to slowly and painfully eviscerate Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows for making him return to shitty Karan with a shitty brat in tow.

 

When they finally got to the end of the corridor, Eren turned to look at him, confused. “Where’s my key?”

“We’re sharing.” Levi pulled out the card the hostess had handed earlier and scanned it against the lock. There was a faint click as the door slid open.

“What?” The shitty brat looked flabbergasted. “Why?”

“Get in there and then we’ll talk.” He not-so-gently shoved Eren into the room and locked the door behind him.

“Okay, so talk.” Eren crossed his arms, jutting his hip out as he frowned.

“We’re sleeping together, Jaeger.”

“In your dreams!” The shitty brat’s reaction was fiery and intense. “Give me the key.” He demanded. “I’ll get my own room.”

“Tch, I hate this as much as you do, but do you think for a second we’d be splitting rooms in the shitty Underground?” That statement managed to get a reaction out of Eren who frowned, his brows twisting in deep thought. “Slaves either sleep on the floor or with their masters. They never get their own rooms.”

“So…” The heat had evaporated from Eren as he pursed his lips deep in thought.

“So you’d better used to being naked around me.” Levi finished the sentence off. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

“You’re serious…”

“Dead serious.”

“Ugh, fine.” Eren had expected at least a couple more nights before getting into character. His freedom to move around and do as he pleased would be gone once he assumed his role of Levi’s pet, and he wanted to savor the last bit of autonomy he had.

A creak of Levi forcing the window open caught his attention. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going out.”

“Out?” He echoed.

“Hurry up and put your gear on.”

“It’s already on.” Eren had never bothered to take it off, not trusting anyone with something so valuable. One of the perks of working for the Scouting Legion was all the cool toys they had. For example, their cloaks were made of a special bullet- and plasma-proof weave, which also shielded against moderate fluctuations in temperature. It also had a semi-cloaking feature that when turned on detected and imitated ambient light, making the wearer blend in.

“Good.” Levi pushed the window outwards, the rusted joints creaking as it opened. “Follow me and don’t say a word.”

Pulling on his night-vision and infrared glasses, Eren watched as Levi scrambled down the side of the building. He followed suit, landing a little noisier, but it was drowned out by the cries from the alehouse. Their comms were on, but no words were exchanged as they melded with the shadows.

After the first couple of twists and turns, Eren lost all sense of direction. It was difficult to keep track of the where they were going as they blended into the darkness, sometimes running on the ground, other times flying through the air, in a seemingly random pattern. Once in a while they paused, Levi seeming to search for something, before they continued their trip in the night. Eren was surprised he could even see in the darkness without the glasses. It wasn’t completely dark outside, but without them, he wouldn’t have a sense of their location or be able to follow Levi’s movements.

If the streets weren’t ominous before, they were now. The bluish moonlight making the already depressing scenery resemble a deserted town. In a sense, that was true. Whether they were bought out or realized the futility of attempting to change the diseased system was unclear, but the government had long given up trying to control the illegal activities . They still made platitudes and flowery speeches of cracking down on the lawlessness, but anyone who lived in the area knew better. Anyone found snitching or working with the government lapdogs were dealt with.

For the most part, the only sounds were those they made. The faint patter on the streets or the sound of crumbling pebbles. Their journey was blissfully uninterrupted. Like the alehouse they were in, boisterous laughter could be heard at odd intervals. And on several occasions Eren had picked up on bodily groaning, sometimes accompanied by shadowed movement in darkened alleys, but they didn’t stop.

He still wasn’t sure of their destination when Levi stopped, gesturing into the yawning darkness below. Eren made out three heat signatures, one standing upright with his back facing the other two. Fingers pointed at him and then the man standing up, making a cutting motion across his throat. Eren nodded, and not a moment later, Levi had dropped to the ground like an avenging angel. A dull crack sounded before Eren’s feet touched the ground, and the first man fell to the ground in a thud.

There was the sound of a blade unsheathed, but before the guard could react, Levi dashed up covering the man’s nose and mouth, and wrenched his head to the side. This time instead of letting the body fall, Levi lowered the guard, tugging the corpse deeper into the shadows. Eren could make out the third person now, a young woman, her clothes ruined and hair messed up, seeming frozen in place. Levi made a couple of gestures, and she took the cue to take off running.

“Levi! What are you doing?!” Pulling his eyepiece off, Eren hissed in the darkness when he was sure she was out of earshot. “You just killed a man! Two in fact!”

“Shut up, brat.” Eren had killed before, but the abruptness and lack of emotion in Levi’s voice sent a chill through him. The only saving grace to the murders he had just been an accomplice in was the fact they had saved someone from getting assaulted. “I’m just ridding the world of another scumbag. And didn’t you get what I meant by,” Levi repeated the hand gestures impatiently.

“You got to him before I could.” Eyes resting on the bodies at their feet, Eren stared at them. He didn’t get why Levi had singled out these two instead of all the other possible targets they had passed. “And why these two?

“Tch, you see the clothes he’s wearing?” Levi toed at the silver clasp around the neck of the first man he had killed. “Only an idiot would dress like that at night in these parts.”

“So?”

“He’s most likely a merchant or some shitface trying to do business here.” Eren frowned, trying to make sense of what Levi was saying when the man crouched down and began patting the body, searching for something. A minute later, he heard a small beep as Levi pulled out a datapad and handed it to him. “Here.”

“What do you want me to do with it?”

“Keep it and help me strip the bodies down.”

Joining the shorter man, they worked to remove any signs of the men’s identity. In the silvery moonlight, Eren could make out the feel of a heavy cloak in his hands. The shine of gold caught his attention as he unhooked the fabric. He certainly had never seen anyone wearing such finery walking around Karan. Levi had prepared some nicer clothes, but nothing that stood out like the dead man’s.

They worked in silence, eyes and ears on the alert. There were some clumsy footsteps as someone stumbled somewhere close by. The faint scurrying of small nocturnal vermin curious at the smell of blood neared. But they remained uninterrupted.

“I’ll see you back in the room in an hour.”

“And do what?” He frowned, unable to read Levi’s expression in the dark alley.

“Burn his clothes. I’ll dispose of the bodies.”

“Oh.” Heart pounding madly, he bundled the clothes in the dead man’s cloak, and righted himself. He wasn’t sure what Levi planned to do with the bodies, but he didn’t want to linger longer than necessary.

Eren was about to set off, until he realized he had no idea _how_ to get back. Normally he would have memorized the coordinates, programmed in the location, or tracked their route, but it had slipped from his mind. And the map data they had of Karan was shoddy at best. “Umm…”

“What?”

“How do I get back?”

He wanted to die at the disappointed look Levi sent him. “Sector B, Mali District. 77.23 and 02.37.”

Punching the coordinates in, Eren turned his glasses to map mode. Adding in his current location, he could see a small compass in the corner of his eyes pointing him in the correct direction.

“Got it.”

 

When time Levi returned an hour later, his hands were covered in soot and he smelled like alcohol. Eren had no idea what he had done, but whatever it was didn’t look pleasant. His trek to get rid of the bloodied clothes and back to the room had taken considerably less time, but it hadn’t been fun either.

“You look like shit, Ackerman.” Eren couldn’t help tease.

“Fuck off, brat.”

Rolling his eyes as Levi headed towards the adjoining room to clean up, he turned back to the datapad they had recovered. It was currently connected to DEATH, a device capable of encrypting and decrypting most datapads. Eren didn’t quite get the name, which stood for ‘Decryption/Encryption Assistance, Translation, and Hacking,’ but as long as it could interface physically with the system, it could get inside. Manually hacking would have worked, but DEATH had the added bonus of detecting code words or suspicious phrasing. The bar was currently sitting pretty at ninety-five percent.

He had once asked Armin why there were so many small gadgets when their COMMS-UNIT, also called comms for short, functioned as an AOT, or All-in-One Tool. It wasn’t because the function wasn’t there, but because it was more secure. If something went wrong, it could compromise any connected systems. A few years ago before they separated the two tools, someone had managed to use it to link up with the Legion’s core servers. Luckily the firewall had detected and shut out the intruder, but regulations, such as DEATH being separated from the comms, were put in place to prevent similar instances in the future.

A minute later, there was a small green light signaling it was complete.

Picking up the datapad, Eren thumbed through the information. It was pretty basic stuff. Some communication logs, a few images and videos, and some other personal information. Scanning the logs, one in particular caught his attention.

“Find anything useful on that?”

“Seems like.” Rereading the communication in more detail, there were a few names and places Eren couldn’t make sense of, but it seemed like the man was from Yarckel, one of the wealthier planets in Sina, and visiting Karan for the first time. He was searching for a merchant and slated to meet with someone in a couple of days.

“Here.” He handed it over to Levi, the paleness of Levi’s skin surprising him for a moment. The other man was bare from his stomach up, only wearing a pair of pants. Eren had seen the scars on Levi’s arms before, but he had never seen them on the man’s torso either. Scars were rare these days with medical gels which sped up healing and minimized long-term damage, but Levi clearly had not had any on hand. The milky white flesh had long healed over, but the damaged tissue was still visible.

It had taken him time to adjust to seeing Levi with his temples shaved and the rest of the lengths tied back. Eren was used to his usual clean-shaven undercut. But it matched the atmosphere of Karan, accentuating the hard angles of his face and making him more intimidating.

“Hmm… was there anything else?”

Eren turned his gaze upwards to see Levi frowning as he skimmed the datapad. Couldn’t the man just search for himself? “Not that I could tell.”

“Well, it’s not what I had expected, but it looks like we’ve found our way in.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what brings you to these parts?”

Currently they were lounging amidst luxurious pillows talking to Nile Dok, a merchant wanting to climb the ranks. A plate of tropical fruits and other mouth-watering goods that had definitely cost a pretty penny was placed in front of them. In contrast, Eren lay against Levi’s side, doing nothing more than observing and listening.

Their late-night rendezvous had proved fruitful. After a week of familiarizing themselves with the twisted streets during the day and practicing their identities at night, Levi had reached out to Nile. The datapad was their ‘in.’ Nile wasn’t high up the totem pole, but his eagerness to connect expand his influence made him the perfect target.

In contrast to the squalid conditions on the streets, Nile’s home was a mansion. Large decorative sconces lined the halls. The floor was evenly flat and scrubbed clean. There was even an open fountain, visible from the second floor, with a glass dome showing the reddish skies of Karan. But opulence wasn’t all there was. On their way in, Eren had counted at least two sets of guards at the main door and others scattered throughout.

“The usual.” Eren watched as Levi lazily plucked a grape and popped in his mouth. “Business.”

During their survey of the area, they had taken some time to practice their roles. Somehow Levi made the transition so quickly, morphing from a cold-hearted bastard who didn’t know what a smile was into a smuggler, that it threw Eren off at first. Had he not known Levi beforehand, he would have assumed the man _was_ actually one of them.

In contrast, Eren had struggled with his. Most roles easily, but this one was particularly difficult. It forced him to be everything he wasn’t. Obedient to an authority he didn’t care for. Silent and never speaking his mind. And purposely revealing his body to the world. He had confidence in his body and ability to charm men and women alike, but pretending he was a mindless slab of meat was a bitter pill to swallow.

Levi even had him cut off most of his hair because it made him look more innocent and showed off his “large ass eyes.” It was odd having nothing covering his nape. Even the barest breeze had him reacting. The fake collar he wore didn’t help as the metalwork left a slight itching on his skin.

“Ah, I see. Anything in particular?”

“I’m looking for a distributor for goods from Maria and Rose. Mostly Maria.” Karanese rolled easily off Levi’s tongue as a hand skated across Eren’s skin. It was awkward accustoming himself to Levi’s random touching, but he forced himself to remain still. Keeping his attention focused on learning the local dialect, which was harsher than what he remembered, helped.

Their cover story was a simple one. Levi was a smuggler with access to goods from Maria seeking access to Karan’s black market. Trading on the open market was doable, but the cut wouldn’t be as profitable. Although there were some suppliers who had access to Marian products, the growing tensions with Sina had resulted in Rose and Maria putting sanctions on goods and services. It made Levi’s purposed partnership highly desirable.

They were able to kill two birds with one stone this way. First, their movements wouldn’t be suspicious. They would naturally pass through Rose as it lay between Maria and Sina during supply runs, which allowed them to maintain contact with HQ. Second, communicating with those operating in the Underground expedited information gathering. The plan was to worm their way into Nile’s confidences and use it as a springboard to move up the food chain.

“Hmm… Maria, eh?” There was a thoughtful look as Nile fondled his slave’s barely clothed breast. Eren’s teeth itched with the desire to grab his hidden blade, dash across the room, and stab the bastard in the chest. From the gossip and rumors floating around, Nile embodied everything that was wrong with the vile Underground. Avarice, slavery, and a lack of compassion. He treated slaves as cattle, buying them on a whim and tossing them out when he was bored. “I haven’t had decent booze from there in quite a while.”

“Well then, you’re in luck. Here,” Levi pulled a bottle of whiskey from his bag. They had deliberately brought it, along a few samples of their goods. The rest was back in the ship.

With the embargo on Sina, biomaterials and nanochips were in hot demand. They had a few crates back in the ship along with some miscellaneous products such as Marian silk and bionic implants. Everything had been vetted and chosen with care and logistics would be responsible for the actual supply. Even though care was taken to avoid top of the line items or those which could pose a risk against Rose such as military-grade weapons, it hurt seeing those things going to the hands of people like Nile.

It was easy to pretend to be from Maria as trade made up a large portion of Maria’s economy and Rose was their largest partner. Maria had the edge in biotech and medicine, but Rose was known for their cutting-edge nanotech, weaponry, and technology, to prevent raiders and smugglers sneaking in. Sina lagged behind considerably. They had a large, but poorly trained military. And the ruling class was dominated by an oligarchy, making corruption run rampant and stifled innovation.

“A token of my goodwill.” Beckoning a servant over, Levi handed it to the scantily clad female, who walked it over to Nile.

“I have more where that came from.”

“Ah, a 30-year-old bottle. This must have been expensive.” There was an appreciative smile as Nile took the bottle. Alcohol such as the one they were served at was easy to find in Karan due to demand, but the quality was poor. Plants grown on Karan were yellowed and unhealthy, meaning that the majority of ingredients or food was imported. And fine liquor from another sector would be even more expensive than those obtained within Sina. As such, most of it was only obtainable if one was filthy rich or through the black market. “Only the families have access to this kind of stuff readily.”

“It was, indeed. From the heart of Maria, in fact.” It would have put a minor dent in Eren’s pocket to afford the bottle, but the Legion had prepared a few large crates of supplies, whiskey amongst them, ready to be moved at a moment’s notice. “I actually have an entire crate of it waiting to be moved.”

“An interesting prospect. I’ll think about it.”

“Of course. Take your time. I will be in Karan for a few more days.”

The statement brought Nile’s head up as he narrowed his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Yarckel and Stohess briefly before returning to Maria for another run. What I have here is merely a fraction of what I have to offer. So if there’s anything you need…” Levi trailed off meaningfully. Eren admired how he had already laid the groundwork for a second meeting.

“Of course, I will most certainly let you know. How are you enjoying Karan so far, Rivaille? I hope it meets your expectations.”

“It definitely has its own character.” _That was putting it too mildly_ , Eren internally rolled his eyes. The planet was a hotbed of illegal activities and saying it had ‘its own character’ was like saying that he was fine with everything going on.

Nile laughed, but it sounded more like a nasally hack than an actual sound of amusement. “Is it not to your liking?”

“Not at all. In fact, it’s perfect for _businessmen_ like you or me.”

“Touché.” Nile raised his glass in mock salute and Levi did the same, as they drank to the thinly veiled lie.

Discreetly scanning the room, a glint of silver caught his eye and Eren watched as Levi deftly cut off a slice of mango. Thinking nothing of it, he was confused by the sweet fruity scent as Levi held it out to him with his fingers.

“Now, open your mouth, pet.” Marian rolled off Levi’s tongue, alerting Eren to the fact he was being addressed. It made more sense than Eren understanding Karanese or Rossi, the language of Rose.

Shooting a dark look at the man, he leaned forward and opened his mouth. A moment later, the tropical sweetness burst on his palate as Levi hand-fed him. Even if it was for show, he did not appreciate being called or treated as a pet. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do if they wanted Nile to believe their cover.

Levi repeated the action, except this time his fingers lingered against Eren's lips, smearing the sticky fruit juices all over his mouth.

“Lick.” Suppressing the surge of irritation at being so rudely commanded, Eren leaned forward and licked Levi’s fingers as if they were the most delicious things on the planet. If they weren’t in public, he would have bitten the asshole’s fingers off before gutting him with his own knife.

Having had his share of female and male partners, he knew what to do as he made a show of it. Starting from Levi’s palm, Eren made sure to catch any stray streams of sweetness as he moved, tasting the sweet and tangy flavor against his palate. Swirling his tongue along the calloused skin, a testament to Levi’s experience with guns and the 3DMG, from palm to tip, Eren took the time to suck on each digit, meticulously licking every inch of skin possible.

In the backdrop he could hear Levi and Nile discussing a few more things as he worked on those fingers. Eren knew the older man had a stick up his ass with his obsession for cleanliness, so what Levi was having him do right now was nearly unfathomable.

“That’s enough.” Releasing the digits with one last lick, Eren looked up to see that Levi’s eyes had darkened, leaving only a thin rim of silver behind. He had never seen him show any emotions aside from being his usual bored, snarky self. Hell, he had even wondered at one point if Levi was able to have sex with how messy it was. The heated gaze directed at him left no room for doubt.

“That’s quite some pet you have there.”

Eren could feel the beady set of eyes roam across his body. Being Levi’s dress-up doll was one thing, but being so openly appraised was unsettling. He had used his body on missions before, but Nile’s lecherous gaze made him nauseous.

Eren did, however, take small comfort in Levi’s behavior. He didn’t give off the licentious vibe everyone else did. For a short moment, he thought Levi would have done something more, but the veiled flecks of ice in Levi’s eyes told him that he was as disgusted as Eren was. Had he not been so close to Levi, he would have been fooled with the masterful disguise.

“Agreed. He’s normally not so docile though.”

Eren had to fight to hold back the roll of his eyes as Levi wiped off his hand he had licked clean with a handkerchief. What was the point if he was going to clean it himself? Then again, this was the guy with a piece of wood stuck up his ass, so anything was possible.

“Really? I rarely see men owning male pets.” He shivered at Nile’s appraising look. “It’s crossed my mind once or twice, but they say it’s much harder to train.”

“A matter of personal preference, I suppose.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly as his hand slid down and slowly began to fondle Eren’s butt. Keeping his face passive, Eren leaned towards him, running his hand along Levi’s back and pinched tightly in retaliation. Just because he was posing as Levi’s pet didn’t mean Levi had free reign over his body. Levi’s expression didn’t change, but the groping action stopped as he rested his palm on Eren’s ass. “There’s pregnancy to worry about and I quite like this one.”

“I can see why.”

“Your choice is quite commendable as well.” Levi man saluted with his glass.

Eren wondered how he was able to say such lines without wanting to kill himself. Hearing such things made him want to gag. Nile had two females sitting with him, one blonde and the other was a ginger, both of whom he was openly playing with. Their eyes were vacuous as they rubbed their hands over him, clearly having lost any will to fight.

Tuning out the rest of the conversation, Eren counted at least a guard by each entryway. They were armed with knives and basic armor. There were no other entrances or exits he could see, but the large carpet hanging behind Nile’s chair could easily conceal a secret passageway.

Watching from the corner of his eye, a servant – or at least who he thought was a servant given how the old man dressed nicer than the slaves and didn’t hold his head down – walked over to Nile and whispered into his ear. He turned back to face them with a welcoming smile plastered on his face after a few whispers and nods later.

“I know you might have already prepared accommodations, but fearing they might not have been to your liking, I took the liberty of having my men prepare something. Take it as a gesture of friendship.”

“How could I refuse? To our new partnership.” Without blinking an eye, Levi raised his goblet in toast. Staying with Nile presented an interesting dilemma. While it might facilitate getting in contact with their primary objective, they would be under heavier scrutiny. Levi trusted Nile as much as he trusted a cobra, which was to say, not at all.

“I will, of course, be bringing my pet along with me.” In a sign of ownership, he slid his hand down Eren’s side and resting it on the brunet’s hip. There was an unspoken rule to keep one’s hands off someone else’s pet, but it wasn’t unusual for people to share slaves or borrow each other’s. Levi could easily envision Nile 'borrowing’ Eren for a night. Navigating that refusal would take some delicate maneuvering.

Eren might pose as a slave, but he wasn’t one. They had discussed boundaries and possible scenarios, but they would all be within Eren’s comfort zone. If he landed in Nile or someone else’s hands, there would be none of that.

“Naturally, I wouldn’t think to take him away.” There was a too-friendly smile as Nile nodded. He then beckoned the same older servant and sent him on their way after a few commands.

“And any supplies I have will need to be brought over.” Levi calmly added, pouring himself some more wine.

“Of course. Come, let me show you around while they prepare your room. Some of my men can help retrieve your things after you’ve settled down.”

“Splendid.”

Mentally tallying the number of people serving the merchant and their subservient demeanor, Levi rose from his seat, languidly stretching his limbs as he did. None of Nile’s servants seemed particularly fond of their master. They were subservient, but held no loyalty beyond fear and coin. It meant there was a chance they could be swayed.

“Come on, pet.” There was a hint of steel behind Levi’s words, warning Eren to not mess up. He might be eleven years younger than Levi, but he wasn’t some newbie rookie that needed handholding. He was a skilled agent himself.

Following Levi’s lead, he stood up, bowing his head as he trailed behind. Taking the opportunity while Nile made a show of explaining the layout of his home and answering Levi’s questions, Eren slowly constructed a mental map of place. He didn’t have the best memory when it came to spatial layouts, but he had learned a trick or two.

“Here we are.” Nile concluded the tour, smiling obsequiously as they stopped in front of a door. “Would you mind if we scanned your biometrics into the system? Just for security of course.”

“Of course.” Levi placed his palm over the small screen and stared into the optic scanner. None of it was reading his real data. It was protocol to use a thin biopolymer which could store and change palm prints for each mission. The hi-tech lens in his eyes, which also fixed any vision problems, served a similar role.

It took a moment for the system to read the information. But once it did, the door slid open.

“I hope you don’t mind if I add a lock code of my own during my stay.” It wouldn’t keep Nile out as the entire place was coded to his biometrics, but it could prevent his servants or guards from coming in without warning.

“Of course not. I hope you find the room to your liking. I wasted no expense in installing a real bathing room.”

“Did you now?” Levi was honestly surprised. Like food, water was also an expensive commodity. Karan’s natural water was oily and polluted, so an actual bathing room was a luxury few could afford.

“Why would I lie?” There was an airy chuckle. “You should try it out and let me know how it compares to those in Maria.”

“Most certainly.”

A servant walked up to them, bowing as she reached Nile and held out a datapad. He scanned the missive quickly, before handing it back, and turned back to Levi. “Now, I’m sorry, but it seems there’s something that I need to attend to. If there’s anything, just let one of my servants know.”

“Of course. I hope your business goes well.”

After setting the lock code, Levi made a cursory sweep of the room, which was larger and more spacious than anticipated. Like the rest of the place, the walls were white as a way to show off wealth; only those with money in Karan could pay to keep them pure white and unstained. There were two plush armchairs in the front for receiving guests, a small stand next to each one, and a built-in closet near the bed. The most noticeable ornamentation was the large bed and screen opposite of it. The metal grating at the head of the bed showed signs of wear. It was no doubt for guests with sadistic inclinations who wanted to chain up their slaves.

Although he had never met Nile Dok before, Levi knew enough to know that he was being tested. Normally, he would have immediately used a disruptor to block out any externally transmitting device, but there was no telling whether he was being monitored at the moment. A subtle scan of the room yielded nothing, but that only made him more guarded.

Kenny had cameras _everywhere_. The only exception was the bathing room as the steam would muck up and cause mold to form. Levi doubted it was much different here. Nile might be a paranoid bastard like Kenny or one of those perverts who got off on spying on his guests’ sex life, but he would be a fool to not install one.

Reusing the name Rivaille had been a last-minute decision. Unless anyone asked, he wasn’t going to explain his origins or relationship with Kenny. Being Rivaille was a double-edged blade. It was unlikely that anyone would remember him from back then – he was a nobody and outside of Kenny, Farlan, and Izzy, no one called him by his name –

Quickly shucking his jacket off, he hung it on in the closet and beckoned to Eren. “Come, it’s time to bathe, pet.”

“You can wash yourself.” Eren hissed in a low voice, refusing to move.

“Who said you could talk back?” Levi ignored the temper tantrum and strolled over to Eren, directly grabbing the brat’s collar. “Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean he trusts us. In fact, he’s probably spying on us right now.” He whispered to his ‘slave,’ before returning to his speaking voice. “Stop being difficult or else I’ll have to punish you again.”

The struggling abruptly ceased, but rage simmered in Eren’s eyes as he followed Levi into the adjoining chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

Positioning the hololens for maximum exposure, Levi aimed it at the bed and pushed the start button. A second later, a life-like projection of him fucking Eren into the mattress materialized, complete with realistic sounds.

Hange’s fascination with the new holographic sex feature was frightening – he’d bet they got off on it – but it did have some practical application. They had programmed everything from blowjobs to threesomes, with multiple projectable versions of each. Of course, for it to work, one had to provide a thirty-minute voice sample and stand naked as they were scanned in.

Levi regularly used the tamer holograms such as _clothed_ mercs or civilians, as well as the inanimate objects like walls or trees. The engineering was excellent, even adapting to different lighting conditions and being responsive to the environment. For example, soldiers were designed to run and fire towards the sound of incoming bullets. There were no real bullets, but it could buy precious seconds useful in combat. Of course, the illusion crumbled the moment one tried to interact with the visualizations in any way such as holding a conversation or touching it.

He stared a moment longer at projection of him fucking Eren – it looked real, and if Hange’s claims were accurate, a fair representation of the actual thing – before turning to face the real Eren. The brat’s gaze was fixated on the hologram, his cheeks tinted red, as he watched himself get taken from behind.

“Done perving out, Jaeger?” Levi raised his brow. In the privacy of his own mind, he admitted it was a delicious sight to behold. But watching a programmed fake would always pale compare to the real thing. And his relationship with Eren was nowhere close to exchanging the merest smidgeon of physical intimacy. Eren was consistently hostile towards him, so his sudden fascination with being fucked was interesting. Curiosity to probe the matter further flitted through his mind before he put it aside.

“Uh, ye-yes sir!”

“Tch, get changed then.” Adjusting the bulge in his pants discreetly, Levi zipped up his exosuit, feeling the dark material mold to his skin. It wasn’t fully bulletproof and developed more for blending in than combat, but the reduced air resistance made it perfect when using the maneuver gear. As tempting as it would be to put a bullet in Nile’s head, it wasn’t the right time or place for it. The goal for now was to scope out and bug Nile’s mansion, survey the surrounding premises, and search for information. Placing a tracker on Nile or his devices would be an added bonus.

Moving stealthily to the door, Levi stuck a small transmitter next to the wall panel and transferred a code from his COMMS-UNIT. It would send a virus to pause the system’s electronic logging and burrow into the mainframe. The hologram proved they were still present, but a moment of carelessness and a camera recording would ruin everything.

After a moment, two flashes indicating success lit up. Tapping the console lightly, the door opened with a soft hiss. Levi slipped out of the room with Eren following closely behind. As negotiated, they immediately set off in opposite directions – Levi moving towards the entrance and Eren towards the back to find a back exit. Their units would automatically sync up and map their whereabouts, making it easier to coordinate.

As Eren was less familiar with the Underground, he was assigned to locate exit points and survey the nearby area. Levi’s job, on the other hand, was comprised of multiple parts. One, to scope out and bug the mansion. Two, to plant the signal jammer to mess up the cameras and mics Nile might have planted. And three, to find new leads.

Nile’s invitation was unexpected, but it was a prime opportunity to find out who he reported to. Trust was difficult to build and people here were overly vigilant, if not paranoid, of outsiders, making personal connections key in the Underground.

Skirting around the corner as a patrol of guards made their rounds, Levi frowned at how lax they were, joking loudly and paying little attention to their surroundings. Distracted guards typically worked in his favor, but here, it made his job more difficult. He couldn’t map out a route for them or figure out if they were suddenly going to turn in his direction.

Crouching down, he dashed through the hall, heading in the direction that Nile had mentioned his office being. There were three doors. Unsure which one was the crooked bastard’s, he planted a bug on the nearest console, waiting for it to go to work. A second later, something beeped on his COMMS-UNIT. Scrolling through the log, he dimly noted the last time the last logged entry was before dinner. The man had been at dinner with them, so there was no possibility of him being in the room at the moment. Punching in a manual bypass, words flashed on the console and there was a soft hiss as the door opened.

Sweeping the room with practiced ease, Levi was disappointed to see it was merely a cleaning room with shelves stacked with various supplies and disinfectants. Withholding his urge to grab some things and thoroughly clean the room they were staying in, he slipped out as quickly as he entered.

The rest of the search was a bust. There was no way to bypass the security on the remaining two rooms. They were sealed from the inside. He could brute force the hack or override the system by destroying the circuitry, but there was no telling what was on the other side.

The only way to gain access to those rooms once locked was from the inside. One of them would have to get close enough to plant a bug to decrypt the security system later. For now, all they could do was scope out the rest of the building and surrounding areas while waiting for any opportunity.

Scoping the rest of the mansion was straightforward. There weren’t enough devices to bug the entire building, so he focused on the main rooms and corridors. If they were set on staying longer, a deeper sweep of the place was required, but he had already achieved their primary objective of mapping the mansion out.

Glancing at his COMMS-UNIT, he searched for Eren’s location and found the blinking red dot nearly two clicks away. Frowning, Levi zoomed out to confirm Eren’s location. He told the brat to go scout around the area, not travel to god knows where. Quickly checking his maneuver gear, Levi launched himself out the nearest open window to hunt down and to reel in his partner.

Calling Eren on the comms was the easiest solution, but there was no telling which frequencies were being monitored. The Legion had their own satellites and frequencies in Rose and they could piggyback off Marian ones as well. Unfortunately, there was no such reciprocity in Sina, which meant they had to make do with the local satellites.

After skulking about for the last hour or two, flying through the air was quite liberating, if one could stand the foul stench of the Underground. Making his way up one of the taller buildings in the vicinity, Levi reacquainted himself with the terrain and layout, taking everything in from his bird’s eye view. The glow of the planet’s twin moons bathed the night skies with a hue of dark yellowish brown, making the already unpalatable scene even more disgusting.

Karan was a tiny planet, the size of a large asteroid, on the far outskirts of Sina. Because of its location in the fringes and the friction between the different races, Sina had used it as a prison planet with outposts scattered about. A few settlements were built, but lured by promises of wealth – the distance it was from the rest of the system made it an attractive target for the unsavory sorts – it slowly become something different.

The Underground had originally been a subterranean system for hiding contraband and sneaking to and from outposts, but spread like a cancer, sprawling and teeming with life… just the wrong kind. Some still resided in the subterranean depths, but those who could afford to, lived on the surface. No one had been able to stop the black market from taking over. Sinean politicians were known for their secretive deals with crook sand thieves that frequented Karan. The same underhanded selling of trade secrets was the keystone to Sina’s survival, allowing corporations to stay afloat and somewhat competitive compared to the innovation in the neighboring sectors.

Lightly flying through the air, Levi landed gracefully next to the brat, tapping his shoulder as he did. “Status update, Jaeger.”

“Gimme a sec. Just finishing up my sweep.” Eren was unfazed by Levi’s appearance. He had noticed the red dot gaining on him in the last thirty minutes. “I didn’t see anything unusual, but I noticed a few larger buildings over in this direction and figured I’d take a look. Didn’t notice it was so late until now.”

Levi could see the looming structures Eren had pointed out. They were another five or so clicks away. He wasn’t as familiar with the richer half of the Underground, so it was worth looking into. It’d take less than an hour to get there, but investigating it and traveling back would take time they didn’t have. He wanted to make sure they got back before the sun had risen to avoid suspicion.

“Any luck with the SnK-er?”

“The what? What the hell are you talking about, Jaeger?”

“Signal Killer.” He replied as if calling it a damn ‘sinker’ or whatever the fuck was the easiest name in the world. “Get it? Sig. Nal. Kill. Er.”

“Just call it a god damn scrambler like the rest of us.” How the hell had the brat even come up with such a useless and confusing name?

“But where’d the fun in that be?”

“What are you? Five?”

“No, but you know how we have acronyms for DEATH?” There was no response from Levi, but Eren continued on. “Armin and I thought it would be fun coming up with our names for all the devices.” He grinned in reminiscence. “I think the best one was COCK for command-over-communications kit. Can you imagine someone saying ‘can I borrow your COCK?’ It would be hilarious. At least it would have been, if Jean hadn’t interrupted…” Eren trailed off soberly.

“Right.” Levi couldn’t believe he was holding such an asinine conversation with the brat. Only the truly sexually repressed could dream up such stuff. If Hange had overheard the suggested name for the COC… Levi shuddered at the thought.

“Anyway, did you?”

“What do you think?” Levi snorted as he scanned their surroundings, trying to remember if there was anything notable in the area.

“Does this mean I still have to pretend while we’re in the room?”

“Yes. It’d be suspicious if it was on all the time.” Nile could drop in on them at any time and Hange hadn’t preprogrammed everything into the hololens.

“Ugh, fine.”

“I hate this as much as you do…” Levi muttered to himself. He abhorred slavery and those who practiced it. Having one’s freedom and identity stripped away till it was nothing… Levi had seen emptiness gradually take over as slaves were broken. It was cruel to have the one thing – a sense of self – that belonged to oneself stripped away.

Although he had never been one, he shared certain experiences with them growing up. Even if Erwin told him the goal wasn’t the group’s eradication, he was going to do his utmost to rid Karan of such a scourge.

“What did you say?” Eren cocked his head.

“Nothing. We should head back now. We’ll check the buildings you saw later.” There were still a few hours before dawn, but rushing to check everything out was risky. Getting enough rest and staying on the top of one’s game was sometime forgotten during protracted missions, and Levi was damned if he let that ruin everything. “Brats like you need your sleep.”

“I’m not a brat!”

Ignoring the protest, Levi leapt into the air, taking a slightly different route than the one he used to track Eren. He had only landed on the building next to Nile’s before Eren’s footsteps fell next to him. It was a pleasant surprise to learn that Eren kept pace with him, matching him step for step as they darted on top of the rickety roofs.

Levi was ready to take a shower and wind down for the night, but the sight that greeted them when they returned to the room made him freeze. The hololens was set to randomly cycle through until it was turned off, but having a three-dimensional rendition of Eren sitting on his lap facing forward, body in full display and face twisted with pleasure was something Levi had not anticipated. Even though it was fake, the passionate expression on Eren’s face as he came was hot. The flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and stuttered cry…

“Wh–” The choked sound from the _real_ Eren brought Levi back to his senses.

Pressing a few buttons on his wrist, he quickly ended the sequence, watching as the projections got up and entered the bathing room, where there wasn’t a camera, to clean off.

“You know, we might have do it for real…” Levi started. They had skirted around the details of how intimately they’d have to act, but the hologram brought it back with horrifying clarity.

“You don’t need to remind me.” Eren grimaced at the sick reminder. Being treated as a slave was bad enough. But to be a real one horrified and angered him. It disturbed him how human beings were being treated so perversely without a concern about their rights or desires. Like dolls or animals instead of living, breathing individuals.

But the only way they were going to save anyone was if they found out who was leading such sickening acts.

“No snarky comment, brat?” Levi had gotten used to Eren’s hotheaded words in the past days. It was a pleasant reminder of the _normal_ world outside. Worrying about what step to take next was important, but being too focused on the mission made one lose perspective.

“Stop calling me that, asshole.” Eren hissed at the nickname. Just because he was a few years younger and less experienced, didn’t mean he wasn’t any less skilled. “And you better not be thinking about asking me to do it out in the open.”

Levi raised his brow at the crude description Eren had painted. Honestly, he wasn’t into exhibitionism or public sex when on a mission. Being aroused dulled the senses and left one vulnerable and defenseless.

“What now? No words from Trost’s greatest soldier?”

“You could always just suck me off, brat.”

“…and taste that shriveled up thing of yours? Hell no.”

“It’s either that or have this ‘shriveled up thing of mine’ up your ass.” Levi scoffed, knowing that Eren was fully aware how well-endowed he was. The hologram earlier had made that pretty obvious. “Your choice, Jaeger.”

“I’d rather die than either of those.”

“Tch, and report back that you failed the mission because you were afraid?”

“Fuck you, asshole.” Eren understood the importance of what they were discussing, but it was difficult to suddenly let go of his biases against Levi.

“Your ass was the one enjoying it earlier.”

Ignoring the vicious words and death threats Eren spat back, Levi strolled forward to remove his gear. At least the brat was back to hating him instead of worrying about the mission. Cooperating with the mouthy brat was a novel experience, and he’d much rather have Eren with his normal mind in the game than something else.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wine?” Levi gestured with an empty glass in one hand and carafe in the other.

“Of course.” Dok took the outstretched glass and took a long whiff of it. “I tried your liquor earlier and it was excellent.”

“No doubt. It’s one of my personal favorites.” Levi poured himself a glass and sat back down. “As is this vintage.”

“Also from Rose?”

“Most certainly.” Eren watched Levi hum in agreement before sipping the wine. He had never known him to be such a wine snob, but it certainly showed up over in the last few days. It wasn’t just in front of Nile, but also when they were alone. Then again, he couldn’t say he knew Levi well. “Aged in oak for two years I believe.”

“That certainly is something.”

The conversation between the two men seemed to meander on the topic of alcohol and spirits. Although Eren drank, he had no clue about half the terms or vintages they were tossing around. To him, alcohol was just something people drank to get drunk. He could hold his liquor, having been trained to do so for missions and such, but his palate could only tell what he liked and disliked when it came to wine; beer, sure, but not wine.

Yawning from boredom, Eren wished they could have done this in another room. With Nile present, he couldn’t do anything _but_ play the part of Levi’s slave. It was only mere coincidence that he had been resting on the bed when the merchant showed up. But unluckily, the yawn drew undue attention as those beady eyes swiveled towards him.

“Say, Rivaille, why don’t we trade pets for an evening? I’m sure my Vivian would suit your tastes.”

Eren froze, hiding his panicked expression in pillow. They had talked about something similar before, but the idea of posing as someone else’s slave had been axed early on in their discussions. It was a prime opportunity to gather information, but also dangerous.

“Tempting…” Levi idly swirled the glass of wine in his hand. His tone giving nothing away as one end of Nile’s moustache crooked upwards in a semblance of a smirk.

Sweat beaded on his hands as Levi spoke. As much as Eren disliked Levi, he trusted him enough not to rat him out. Even if he was trained in combat and self-defense, if he was bound or gagged, there was no telling what might happen. He had already seen examples on the streets of slaves being forced. And judging from Nile’s lecherous glances, the only thing that awaited him was suffering.

“Come here, pet.” Walking over, Eren kneeled by Levi’s chair, head resting on the man’s knee. From the corner of his eyes, he tried to read the stormy grey eyes which flickered over him, a hand slowly brushing over his skin. Then, Levi’s hand suddenly stopped, gripping his chin and forcing his gaze up. “But I’ll have to refuse. This one is a little feisty and stubborn.”

“What a pity. Hmm…” there was a thoughtful look on Nile’s face as the man looked him over. Eren shivered at the intensity of the dark gaze. It felt like something slimy was crawling over him. “We could always train him together. Think of all the fun we could have, Rivaille.”

“I’d beg to differ, Nile. I like my pets with a little fight in them.” The sensation broke when Levi slowly tugged Eren up and pulled him onto his lap. Eren made a small sound of dismay as Levi’s hand squeezed his ass, flushing furiously at being fondled in public. “And this one’s my _personal_ slave. I’ve had him for a few months now and he constantly surprises me.”

“I can see why.” Nile wore a contemplative look on his face. Eren felt disgusted as those beady eyes boldly roved over his body, a serpentine-like tongue coming out to lick at those nonexistent lips.

“You know the rules. Looking, but no touching.”

“Of course, I couldn’t help admiring your pet. What was his name again?”

“Eren.” He shivered at Levi’s pronunciation. The name came out smoother and lower in Marian as with the rolled r and the short e sound. They could have made up a name, but it was easier to keep identities constant. Things could easily unravel in the heat of the moment. Furthermore, there were many names in Maria, such as “Aaron,” “Aron,” or “Aren,” which sounded the same, but were in fact different from his own.

“How fitting.” Eren shivered at the looks the bastard was aiming at him. If the vile man even tried anything, he could gladly cut off his balls before slashing his neck. “Have you ever thought of taking on another one? I have many here you would undoubtedly enjoy.”

“Sometimes.” There was a pause as Levi seemed to consider his answer, his hand stroking Eren’s soft flesh. “I’ve tried, but it becomes difficult to manage when I’m constantly on the move. It’s so much easier to get one room for two males than it is for one male and two females. And I would much rather not draw undue attention over there.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot about that. What about guards or sleeping on the ship?”

“Why would I sacrifice the comforts of a warm bed for cramped quarters?” Levi seemed to take insult at the thought of sleeping anything _but_ a nice and soft mattress. Eren almost giggled at the sentiment, since it was such a Levi-like statement to make. “And guards are a hassle. Having to change them each time, paying for rooms, and everything else.”

“Hmm… I hadn’t thought about that.” Nile stroked the edges of goatee. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Rivaille, how _do_ you get across the border? I’ve heard the patrols are becoming more frequent in Rose.”

“Tch, they most certainly are.”

Nile’s interest in how and where his supplies came from wasn’t surprising. Changes had been made to protect the border, but it was a continual battle. No matter how many patrols and guards were added, there were always ways to sneak in. Bribery and blackmail were the norm – people’s hearts were greedy and easily tempted by money – but random unplanned schedule rotations helped with reducing that. Unfortunately, while it was less effective and fewer chose to do so because of wasted time and less profit, as long as one was willing to risk drifting in uncharted space for extra weeks at a time, there was always a way to skirt around the major entry points.

Regardless of how his method for moving goods, a smart person would keep their map data and knowledge under wraps. Only few crumbs here and there was needed for authenticity. It was precisely due to Nile’s haste that he was still near the bottom of the food chain. “But do you I’m stupid enough to give my route away? I would be running myself out of business.”

“How silly of me.” The chuckle that came out of Nile was forced, but the tense mood lingered.

Unsure of what do to, Levi grabbed his goblet and urged it against Eren’s lips.

“Drink.”

The command caught Nile’s attention, who shot an amused glance. “You spoil him too much, Rivaille.”

“I think not. I’ve found that the best way to train a pet is not with punishments and threats, but by rewarding them just a little so they stay loyal and are eternally willing to please.”

“Really? I would beg to differ.”

“It is what it is,” Levi shrugged. He knew from personal experience that freedom was a double-edged sword. On one end, it made them that much more subservient and willing to serve, if only to experience the taste of freedom once more. On the other hand, it ran the risk of tempting them to run away or commit betrayal. After Levi had tasted his first breath of freedom from under Kenny’s thumb, he had craved more, which had led to his escape.

“Come here, pet.” Levi bent a beckoning finger at Eren. The harem pants were low on the young man’s hips and robe covered his torso. They had argued earlier in the day about Eren’s clothing – the brat refused to wear such revealing clothes – but it was good he had won out. Eren had glared at him angrily the entire time as he reluctantly donned the scraps of silk.

“Yes, master?”

“Why don’t you show them how much you enjoy being on display, pet?”

“I-In front of him, sir…?”

“Yes, or are you going to disobey me again, Eren?” Levi put a little more force into his words, which came out almost cold. Green eyes flashed bloody murder again for a fraction of a second before Eren looked downwards once more and nodded. “And put on a show.”

“Yes, sir.” Taking inspiration from the sea dancers in commander Erwin’s tank, Eren added a gentle sway to his movements as he unclothed. He only wished he had a similar poisoned stinger he could pull out and stab Levi with.

The only thought running through his mind as he slowly undid the waistband of his robe was that he was going to eviscerate Levi Ackerman slowly and painfully when everything was over. The fucking bastard made him smear oil all over his skin and wear the stupid outfit. And now strip…? Rage consumed his mind as the robe puddled around his feet.

“Wow, he really is something.”

“I know. Isn’t he?” Levi hummed in appreciation. The sheer top was more decoration than anything. Loosely draping over bared shoulders and rested right above Eren’s belly button, it showed up his sculpted core perfectly. Resting his palms on glistening caramel skin, Levi moved them upwards, hearing Eren’s breath hitch as he thumbed those dark nubs peeking out from under the cloth. “Turn around, pet.”

Coming up with ways to kill Levi once they were alone kept Eren sane as he obeyed Levi’s command. The bastard didn’t have any compunction as his hands immediately reached out and groped him.

“I was beginning to think that he wasn’t properly trained, but it seems I’m wrong.” Nile’s oily tone made Levi’s stomach recoil, but he stayed in character.

“He’s a little shy.” Levi removed his hands and rested them on Eren’s butt, gently squeezing the firm muscles, urging him to take a seat on his lap once more. “Aren’t you?”

The nod was accompanied by internal panic. He had never had such lack of control over the situation before. Levi had promised not to do anything extreme, but what the man was doing was quickly escalating, and his role prevented him from acting out.

“Shy, really?” Disbelief was blatant in Nile’s tone as he looked askance at Eren. “I’ve never heard that one before.”

“Tch, how I treat my pet is none of your concern, Dok.” Levi replied blandly, smoothing his hands over Eren’s thighs. “I’m sure you have your own training methods for your slaves.”

There was some credence in Nile’s words. The routine they had was too mild and Levi was too suspiciously lenient on Eren compared to the sadistic behaviors those in the Underground thrived upon. Levi understood fully how his actions towards Eren could be easily misconstrued given the dark nature of the business. Half the reason for keeping things tame was to maintain the working rapport they had established. Levi could easily read the fire in those eyes, and how close to the line they were already treading. But more importantly, while he was willing to engage in certain behaviors, there was a line he was not willing to cross. Even for the sake of the mission. He knew firsthand how humiliating it was to be fucked in public. Levi wasn’t so cruel as to subject anyone to anything like that. At least not without consent.

Taking a gamble, he nudged his so-called pet off his lap. “Go and grab the oil, pet. Seems like my good friend wants a demonstration of your talents.”

Eren’s posture was stiff as he looked at Levi for confirmation. Nodding his chin in the same direction once more, Levi silently glared at the brat, hoping the gamble would pay off. Nile had already been here for over an hour and if his working knowledge of the man’s schedule held true, it was unlikely for Nile to linger any long. Every day around this time, he would go off to meet with different suppliers, and as best as Levi could tell, that time was about now. When Eren came back with the small bottle, Levi apologized silently to the younger man as he uncorked the bottle and poured some onto his hand, ready to take it to the next level.

“No, that’s fine, Rivaille. Maybe next time.” Nile raised his hand and Levi stopped his hand in the middle of reaching towards Eren. His lust made Levi’s skin crawl. “I have another meeting to get to. If time permits and you want some _fun_ , I’d love to see him gasping and moaning beneath me.”

“An intriguing offer.” Levi’s tone was calmly deceptive as he caressed Eren’s skin, hiding his irritation at Nile’s persistence. While it was a strategic move, he would never do such a thing. Despite his personal feelings towards Eren, it was his principle never to deliver fellow agents into the maws of a lion. Particularly in a situation where he might not have any ability to fight back.

They played a delicate act of balancing would-be gains with losses. They couldn’t afford to offend him as Nile was the only in-road they had currently. At the same time, getting too close would put Eren at risk.

“I will definitely consider it while I’m away.”

“Where are you going?” Nile furrowed his brows in confusion as he held the glass in his hands.

“I believe I mentioned it to you when we first met? I’m meeting with others in Yarakel and Stohess before heading to pick up my next shipment.” The decision had been made in advance to return to the Legion after making small splash in the Underground. Not only would it allow them to obtain supplies and information, but they needed logistics to aid in developing their now-established identities. And if anything had changed, plan out a new strategy. “I’m thinking of leaving tomorrow to avoid the solar storm. If things go well, it should be no longer than two months before I return.”

“Ah, yes. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Is there anything you would like for me to bring back? Some more of that whiskey perhaps?”

“How kind of you. That would be excellent.”

“It’s the least I can do after everything.”

“That would be much appreciated.” Tossing back the rest of his glass, Nile righted himself and nodded towards the door. Levi made a move to get up, but the other man waved him down. “No need. Just drop me a line when you get back. Marian goods sell for a great deal more these days.”

“Really? I’ll arrange to bring a lot more on my next trip then. Maybe even stay for a while.”

“If you do, you know where to find me.”

The moment the door slid shut, Eren tried to bolt off of Levi’s lap, but the man’s grip held strong. “Let go of me!”

“Calm down, Jaeger.” Levi hissed, hoping that no one had heard Eren’s outburst. They had found one camera hidden in a small alcove and blocked it by tossing a shirt careless over it, but there was no telling where the others were.

“Fine, but let me off your lap, jackass.” Levi snorted derisively but relented.

Fuming, Eren pulled on the robe he had removed earlier, his skin crawling with unpleasant shivers from the looks Nile had sent his way. “Fuck, that was disgusting. He makes me want to gag. And what were you thinking telling me to get the oil and everything?!”

He didn’t even want to consider what else might have happened. It was too close of a run-in. Knowing what it entailed, pretending, and doing it were separate things. And Eren wasn’t ready for the third of those.

“It was a calculated gamble.” Levi put the glass down with a slight clatter, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hands off. “And go clean yourself off.”

Eren didn’t pay heed to Levi’s words as he grabbed a towel. Even if Levi hadn’t told him to, he still would have cleaned himself off. It was weird being covered in that slimy, scented stuff which resembled lube.

For once, Eren found Levi’s obsession with cleanliness was a good thing. Trainees dreaded cleaning duty, but taking on his role with someone who didn’t bathe regularly would be a nightmare. Particularly with so much touching. Eren disguised himself as a beggar before and it had taken him three baths before he could see his original skin tone. The stench and griminess wasn’t much better than in Karan.

“Next time you try being covered in this shit.” He muttered under his breath as he tried to wipe as much of it off as possible before bathing.

“At least I haven’t pawned you off to him.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Eren whirled around, towel outstretched. He would kill the filthy bastard for even thinking about it, and then come back and cut off Levi’s balls before killing him again.

“Try me, Jaeger.”

“Fuck you, shorty.” Levi smirked at the sight of those eyes blazing with fury. As he had told Nile, part of why Eren made such an interesting pet was because of that fire just simmering below the surface. Although he hadn’t had a taste yet, Levi could easily imagine how much fun the two of them could have if Eren would only agree to it.

“Only if you beg nicely.”

“Not in your dreams.”

Shooting a dirty glance at the perverted bastard, Eren made his way to the bathing room, eager to scrub off the oils and the crawling sensation off his skin. He couldn’t wait until they were off the property and he could wear _real_ clothes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but don't despair - I'm still working on this. This is not my greatest chapter though.

The speeder came to a complete stop at an unassuming location. Logging the GPS coordinates into his comms, Levi stepped out, arching a brow as he did. His attire was a carefully put together mix between smuggler and Karan’s version of well-dressed. They were in a wealthier area of the Underground, but the signs of disrepair were still present. He hid his survey of the area behind mild curiosity as he glanced at Nile.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Tugging on the chain, he waited with impatience as Eren left the vehicle. “It looks rather tame for what you suggested.”

“They say the best parties are the ones you don’t see coming.” Nile chuckled. “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”

Shrugging callously, he followed Nile to the non-descript building. A well-endowed female servant waited for them right after the entrance, which was flanked by guards, no doubt to keep watch over the premises.

“May I see your invitation?”

“Here. He’s a guest.” Nile didn’t bat an eye as he pulled something out from his breast pocket. And for once, he didn’t make a move on the woman in front of him. Given his habit of making unwanted advances, his behavior struck Levi as odd. The personages backing her or this event must be important for Nile Dok to show caution.

After checking the invitations, she brought out a tray with two half masks on them.

“Masks?” Flipping it carefully over his hand, Levi examined the surface searching for any hidden devices. There was nothing noteworthy aside from the mysteriousness of the affair. At first glance, workmanship and materials used in the mask’s construction could be found anywhere in the galaxy. And it would take too long to more closely examine it for any clues.

“Some people care to protect their identities.” The hostess’ saccharine voice glided over them. “It is up to you whether you want to or not.”

“What do you think, pet?” Levi mused aloud, lazily tying over his eyes and testing the fit. Disguises were frequent in their line of work, but few were as blatant as the one he wore. It only added to his curiosity about this place. Masks would make it more difficult to recognize people on sight, making Eren’s role of tagging potential targets more important. “Still able to recognize me?”

Eren kept his head bowed as he nodded. Erwin had asked them to speed up their mission. They had only been back for a week and while no sex had happened, their acting had undoubtedly picked up a notch.

This wasn’t the first gathering they had attended, but they were going in blind this time. Evidence pointed at several key figures being present, so they had come up with the plan of planting trackers on people with his identity of a slave. It was a risky play, but one that would reap huge rewards if successful.

He didn’t have any means of protection and would have to put up with whatever happened. The collar on his neck was fake, unable to deliver electric shocks and easily removable. However, going about without an ‘owner’ would signal that he was on the open market. Levi’s collar added a thin layer of protection at least.

The sounds of raunchy laughter and sex filtered through the air as they were escorted down a set of stairs. Despite Levi’s assurance, which admittedly wasn’t much, and the pep talks he had given himself, Eren found dread creeping up his spine with every step they took. The dim yellow light every couple of meters did nothing to ease his discomfort.

Passing another secure door, they finally arrived. In the middle was a circular stage with a pole in the middle and chaises and tables scattered about. Carved stone pillars were distributed across the room, orange lights glowing from the scones, giving it a slightly upscale appearance. And all around were signs of debauchery.

Making a hum of assent, Levi feigned interest as he swept a careful eye over the premise. Though it wasn’t unbeatable, the security measures put in place was mildly surprising. Aside from the guards and invitations, Levi counted at least four cameras and they had already gone through two biometric scans. Such secrecy was a double-edged sword. While it was a promising sign of moving up the food chain and access to new targets, it also served to emphasize that there were those unwilling to be found out. Whoever owned the place and organized the event was either paranoid or overly cautious.

For something hidden below the ground, it was well-lit and spacious. At first glance it resembled a masquerade party. Except for the sex and nudity going on.

“Having fun?” Nile had returned after greeting a couple friends to find Levi seated laconically on a chair.

“Not bad. Could use a little more entertainment.” Levi droned lazily, patting Eren’s butt and pushing him forward a little. “Go up there and put on a show, pet.”

He wasn’t sure the details, but he had read on file that Eren had posed as a strip dancer in one of his earlier missions. They had discussed Eren doing something similar before, but there wasn’t as good a chance as now. Going around and forcefully injecting himself in conversations would only go so far. Doing too much would only put a target on his back. But it was a different story with Eren as bait. Driven by need, they would naturally seek the target of their lust and draw them over.

Watching Eren as he moved, Levi had to admit that the brat could move. More than a dozen pairs of eyes were glued on him as he ground himself against the pole, providing Levi a tempting view of his practically bare ass. A few men made passes at Eren, but he managed to skillfully weave out of those grabby hands.

Deciding that enough attention had been drawn, Levi crooked his hand up and beckoned him to return. No sooner had Eren returned than the first fish was hooked.

“That was quite the performance. Yours?”

“Mn.” Levi hummed, grabbing Eren and making a sign of ownership as his fingers danced over the collar.

“I’ll give you this much,” the fatty raised three pudgy fingers in the air, “to borrow him for the night.” Eren clenched his jaw, restraining himself as Levi’s hand reached over and squeezed his butt. First, he had to dance on stage, and now he was being treated like some cattle for sale. Levi had told him to steel himself, but it seemed his mental preparations were lacking. “How is he, Dok?”

“I wish I knew, Dirk.” Nile laughed, his hands busy with his own slave. “I’ve asked before, but Rivaille, here, doesn’t like to share.”

“Maybe after I train him a little more. He tried to bite off the last guy’s dick when I lent him out.” Levi put on a face of fond exasperation. “Even told me he preferred my cock instead.”

“Hoh, I’ve never heard of a slave telling their master what they preferred.” A fourth voice chimed in. “Give him here. I’ll train him obedience within a month.”

“You, Tybur? You broke the last one I let you borrow.” Nile scoffed at the man with silvery, long-blond hair. The half-mask doing nothing to hide his identity.

“That was an accident.” He waved Nile’s comment dismissively. “How about it, Rivaille, was it? He’ll be begging to cock when I’m done with him.”

Their methods would involve some combination of drugs, torture, and rape. There were some nasty things on the market that would permanently destroy one’s mind and turn them into a lifeless doll. Back in the day, Kenny was called weird for preferring not to use drugs, but Levi knew his crooked uncle was even more of a madman and took sadistic pleasure breaking them himself. He didn’t know Dirk or Tybur personally, but the glassiness in their slave’s eyes told him everything. Even if Erwin told them to hurry up, this was a delicate operation. Taking risks was necessary in their line of work, but this was one he would never gamble on.

“As tempting as that sounds, he’s already a cock slut.”

Eren found himself nearly choking when Levi pulled him down by the collar until he was on all fours. An ugly expression flared across his face, but it vanished as soon as his chin was raised up.

“You know what to do, pet.” Hands slowly guided him down until he was at eyelevel with Levi’s groin. Eren had to hold back a retort about how he was going to bite off Levi’s dick as he pulled the flaccid organ out, making a show of licking and sucking on the hardening length as though he had been doing it forever. The velvety soft skin pulsed under his tongue as he traced the veins down to Levi’s balls and made a show of sucking on them before moving back up.

For someone as short as Levi was, Eren was mildly surprised to find out how well-endowed he was. Levi’s dick was even slightly larger than his own. The shape was otherwise fairly normal and the neatly trimmed hairs made it slightly easier to accept what he was doing as his lips wrapped around the ruddy crown,.

“Can’t you do a better job than that?” A hard hand landed on the back of his head, forcing him to open his mouth and accept more of Levi’s hardening erection inside.

“Mnnhh…!” Holding his jaw open, Eren bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more in each time. He shafted the throbbing member with one hand, using his saliva as lubricant and fondled Levi’s balls with his other hand. Licking the underside of the shaft, he was glad how _clean_ the man tasted. Then again, Eren wasn’t completely surprised that the clean freak would take care in making sure his privates were well cleaned. It had been so long since he had had sex, let alone anything remotely close to being sexual aside from masturbation, that he couldn’t help the small seed of arousal that had begun to grow. Eren had completely forgotten how arousing giving head could be if done right, a slight stirring in his gut began as he tongued the thick length.

“Is that so…?”

He was mildly taken aback at how well Levi could remain in character while aroused as murmured tones of conversation floated above him. Levi’s ability to detach his body and mind frustrated Eren. Here he was kneeling on his feet and sucking the man off, but Levi didn’t even seem to notice. Even though it had been more than a year since his last lover, Eren _did_ have confidence in his abilities.

Directing his focus to the one simple, and yet complex, act, Eren quickly lost himself to the cloud of arousal and threw his inhibitions to the wind. The strains of conversation were quickly forgotten as he slowly worked the hard shaft into his mouth. Living in such close proximity and helping Levi with things such as bathing only heightened Eren’s awareness of him. What Levi lacked in height was utterly made up by the rest of him. Now that he was not only sucking on his cock, but also had felt those taut muscles up close, the allure was even stronger.

Levi was easy on the eyes and hotter than Eren had imagined underneath his clothes. Just last night he had run his hands over those sculpted muscles, admiring him as they bathed. While there was no conclusive evidence to indicate if Nile was spying on them, they made certain to play out their roles in the room, albeit to a lesser extent, as well. It was no hardship for Eren to pray homage to his so-called master’s body. In fact, it was more difficult to stop than it was to start. Had it been anyone else, he would have given in to lust. But because of their agreed-upon arrangement, he had to refrain from succumbing to his baser desires.

“Mn…” A small sound slipped out Eren’s throat as his own semi-hard erection rubbed against his pants.

“Having fun, pet?” The amusement in Levi’s voice quickly brought his awareness of the situation back. As stimulating as it was, Eren had to fight to continue the motions as though he hadn’t been so rudely reminded of _what_ he was doing, _who_ he was doing it to, and _why_ it was happening in the first place.

“Such a shame you won’t share, Rivaille.”

“Mm.” The small hum was accompanied by the feel of Levi’s hand traveling backwards. Despite his reservations (and any embarrassment), Eren found it difficult to suppress the small whine that leaked out when Levi’s shin came in contact with his boner.

“Such a naughty pet.” Levi tutted, squeezing his ass appreciatively. “Trying to get off without permission.” Eren found his eyes captured by gunmetal orbs, pupils aglow with arousal. It was his first time seeing such an expression on Levi’s face. The smooth, low cadence was unlike anything he heard from Levi before.

“Mmhh…” Eren moaned, trying to relieve himself of the growing pressure.

“Such a spoiled thing, aren’t you?” Levi chided, pulling his dick out and smearing precum all around those tempting cherry lips. “So eager for my cock…”

“Le– Master…” Deferring to Levi in such a manner should have annoyed him – they were accomplices on the mission – but it instead sent arousing coursing through him. Eren wasn’t picky about his partners, but his sex life wasn’t too colorful. Maybe it had merely been too long since the last time he had gotten laid, but something in him was telling him that sex with Levi would be _fantastic_.

“You’ll have to wait till later, pet.” Levi’s hand came to ruffle his hair. “I need to make sure your insides are clean first.”

“B-but…” Eren cringed at the sound of those words being forced from his lips. If not for the stakes, he would _never_ beg Levi Ackerman to take him!

“Shush, pet. I’m still talking here.”

The flash of irritation in Levi’s voice shut Eren up as he immediately reined in his impulsive retort, remembering why they were here.

“And I still haven’t cum yet.” Levi brought his dick back to Eren’s lips, pearl of milky white at the tip.

Darting his tongue out to taste the musky liquid, he bowed his head, and resumed his tonguing of the venous length, tracing the ruddy crown before taking the swollen tip inside his mouth. The arousal he had felt previously must have been a passing illusion! He was going to make Levi regret humiliating him like that.

“Good boy.”

“Mind if I join in?” An oily voice cut in above the noise, sending shivers down Eren’s spine. He worked to prevent his spine was stiffening too much, his senses on full alert as he continued the blowjob. His body thrummed with nervous arousal, but his mind was clear. Eren didn’t know how he had managed to completely forget the reason he had been sucking on Levi’s dick moments ago; it had never happened on a mission before.

“I noticed this green-eyed beauty earlier and couldn’t resist.”

“And you are…?”

“Tynes.”

Although ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ could be true in this situation, anyone who could smuggle a beta model of the latest photonic laser from Rose’s military wasn’t simple. Erwin had mentioned one of the lasers going missing, but it was only until they arrived on Karan that they had a name to the deed. Abel Tynes. Tynes was like most of the other smugglers, but his infamy and cruelty even made Nile Dok wary. He was one of the few in the circle without firm allies but still allowed because of his numerous contacts in the galaxy. Nile Dok was dangerous, but his ambition made him easy to take advantage of. Tynes was a direct threat and one of the targets they had to eliminate.

“I thought you weren’t coming? Didn’t you botch the latest run to Rose?” Nile’s voice was taunting.

“A minor setback. My contacts didn’t tell me of the patrol change.”

“So, whose pet is he?”

“Mine.” Levi made a low groan, pretending to be more aroused than he was. Eren had good skills, but pleasure was the last thing on his mind. “Do you want something in your ass, pet?”

Eren froze, his unable to remove his head with Levi’s hand holding him down. Wide green eyes stared up at Levi as he made a muffled sound.

“Don’t be so harsh on him. He’s practically choking on your dick.” Tyne’s low chuckle came from the side.

“Harsh?” There was a bark of amusement as Levi’s hand came down on his head once more. “He likes this. Don’t you, pet?”

Eren found his head jerked up roughly to face Levi’s lazy smirk. He wanted to smack the bastard, but all he could do was nod and shakily let out his voice. “M-Master…”

“Always so hungry for cock.” Levi scoffed. “Maybe I should let you serve my friend over here as well.”

Anger flared at Levi’s insinuation. They had never agreed on anything of the sort! He’d cut off Levi’s dick and feed it to the carnivorous grawwl if he dared. A flash of vengeance leaked out of Eren’s eyes as he shook his head, hands reaching down to stroke Levi’s dick like some slutty sycophant. “Only Master’s…”

“Good boy.”

 _Good, my ass!_ Eren raged as Levi petted his head before pushing it downwards again.


End file.
